Yagsokhae
by ShiXian Hun
Summary: Sehun telah berjanji untuk menunggu Kai dan Tao pulang dari Cina, lalu memilih di antara mereka berdua untuk menjadi kekasih pertamanya. Namun setelah mereka berdua kembali ke Korea. Sehun ternyata sudah mempunyai namjachingu yang bernama Chanyeol. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? KaiHun/TaoHun/ChanHun/ KrisHun (Brothership) / BL / Dislike Don't Read !
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Hwang Zi Tao, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pair : KaiHun, TaoHun, ChanHun and KrisHun (brothership)**

**Others : EXO Member**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo (es), Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Boring etc.**

**EXO member just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**:::: ~ :::: YAGSOKHAE :::: ~ ::::**

Matahari telah bangun dari peraduan, penampakan sinar orange yang terang. Seorang _namja_ tampan sedang bergelung di baling selimutnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap ketika sebuah cahaya menerpa indera penglihatannya.

Tok Tok Tok

Terdengar sebuah ketukan dari pintu kamarnya, _namja_ tersebut masih malas untuk membuka pintu bahkan untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya saja, namja tersebut merasa enggan.

"Hunnie kau sudah bangun _chagi_ ? cepat bangun Hunnie kalau tidak kita akan terlambat." Teriak seorang _yeoja_ yang menyandang status sebagai _eomma_ nya.

"Eunghh. Memang kita mau kemana _eomma_ ?" teriak _namja_ yang dipanggil Hunnie tersebut tanpa bergerak se-inchi pun dari tempat tidurnya, matanya masih terpejam, bahkan otaknya sampai melupakan acara yang harus ia lakukannya hari ini.

"Hunnie, cepat bangun !" Kesabaran _eomma namja_ tersebut sudah mulai habis sekarang. Sungguh anak bungsunya ini memang sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan.

"Oh Sehun !" teriaknya sekali lagi, _yeoja_ tersebut baru akan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar anaknya namun sebuah suara menghentikan tindakannya.

"Kenapa lagi _eomma_ ?" Tanya seorang _namja_ kelewat tinggi yang wajahnya juga tak kalah tampan dari _namja_ yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya tersebut.

"Aishh _dongsaeng_ mu itu memang keterlaluan. Jika begini kita akan terlambat menjemput mereka." _Yeoja_ tersebut menghentakan kakinya karena terlalu kesal.

Sementara _namja_ kelewat tinggi tersebut hanya bisa _sweetdrop_ melihat tingkah ibunya yang sangat _childish_. 'Sekarang aku tau sifat manja Sehun berasal dari mana' batin namja tersebut.

"Biar Kris saja yang membangunkannya, _eomma_ siap-siap saja dulu ?" Ucap namja tiang listrik yang ternyata bernama Kris –Kakak Sehun.

"Ne aku serahkan padamu _chagiya_. _Eomma_ mau siap-siap dulu." Dan dengan begitu _yeoja_ tersebut menyerahkan tugas membangunkan putera bungsunya pada putra sulungnya. _Yeoja _tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi putra bungsunya, namun ia selalu bersyukur setidaknya masih ada putra sulungnya yang selalu menurut padanya.

Keluarga 'Oh' hanya mempunyai dua putra, Oh Yi Fan dan Oh Se Hoon. Yi Fan atau yang biasanya dipanggil Kris tersebut merupakan anaknya penurut, tak banyak tingkah, ia lebih suka duduk berdiam diri dari pada bermain atau sekedar melakukan hal yang membuang waktunya sia-sia. Ia lebih suka dengan suasana yang sepi dan sunyi, menyukai olahraga terutama bakset dan merupakan putra yang paling penurut di keluarga 'Oh' dari pada adiknya.

Sedangkan Oh Se Hoon, biasa dipanggil Sehun, ia merupakan anak yang manja, mau menang sendiri dan tak mau mengalah, selalu mengandalkan _aegyo_ untuk meluluhkan hati seseorang yang sedang kesal padanya. Sangat suka bermain dan terlihat pendiam dari luar namun jika sudah mengenalnya ia akan menampakan wujud asli yang sebenarnya. Ia suka sekali bertingkah, mengusili orang lain bahkan keluarganya, namun tak ada yang bisa membencinya karena ia terlalu menggemaskan jika sedang dalam mode kesal.

Kris mencoba membuka pintu kamar Sehun, Kris memang sudah tau jika Sehun tak akan pernah mengunci kamarnya saat tidur kecuali ketika ia sedang marah atau karena sesuatu hal yang 'lain' tentunya. (Misalnya ganti pakaian)

Karena Sehun orang yang penakut akan gelap dan suara petir. Dia akan berteriak ketika terdengar suara petir yang begitu keras atau ketika lampu tiba-tiba padam. Oleh karena itu Kris yang kamarnya bersebelahan dengannya selalu menyuruh Sehun untuk tak mengunci pintu kamarnya supaya ia bisa dengan cepat menenangkan Sehun ketika dalam keadaan ketakutan.

Kris tersenyum penuh arti ketika melihat sang adik tercinta masih tertidur dibawah selimutnya. Posisinya yang membelakangi Kris menyempurnakan rencananya untuk sedikit memberi 'pelajaran' pada Sehun agar ia bisa langsung terbangun tanpa perlu teriakan yang memilukan seperti suara _eomma_ nya.

Kris menidurkan dirinya di samping Sehun, ia memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa memeluk Sehun yang kini membelakanginya. Wajahnya ia dekatkan di tengkuk Sehun. Kris sangat tau jika adiknya tersebut sangat sensitive terhadap sentuhan. Ia tetap berdiam dalam posisinya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Sehun merasa risih karena tiba-tiba saja tengkuknya seperti tiup oleh hanya hangat yang berhembus beraturan serta sedikit merasa sesak dan berat pada pinggangnya. Sehun yang mulai tidak nyaman pun mulai membuka matanya. Ia melebar begitu matanya menangkap sebuah tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya possessive.

Sehun mengangkat tangan tersebut dari pinggangnya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk mengetaui siapa yang sudah seenak jidatnya tertidur di sebelahnya. Ketika ia membalikan tubuhnya, matanya yang akan tertutup kembali karena masih mengantuk dipaksa untuk terbuka seketika, begitu merasakan hembusan nafas yang menerpa wajahnya. Dan benar saja, Wajah tampan _hyung_ nya dengan Senyum mesumnya berada tak jauh dari wajahnya, matanya menatap Sehun lekat, bibirnya menampilkan _killer smile_ nya.

"Kau sudah bangun Hunnie !" ucap Kris yang melihat Sehun masih terdiam dengan mata yang melotot ke arahnya, seolah-olah otak Sehun masih mencerna apa yang terjadi sekarang. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sehun untuk kembali dari dunia mimpi seutuhnya.

"Yakkk kenapa kau tidur di kamarku hyung !" Teriaknya sambil menendang perut Kris yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

Brukk

Kris terjungkal dari ranjang dengan posisi yang sama sekali tak elit tentunya.

"Aishh Hunnie ini sakit tau. Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu, namun beginikah kah kau membalasku ?" Kris hanya bisa mengusap _butt_ nya yang terasa ngilu ketika berhantaman dengan dinginnya lantai kamar Sehun.

"Siapa suruh _hyung_ tidur di ranjangku." Sehun hanya bisa memanyunkan (?) bibirnya membalas perkataan _Hyung_ nya.

"Ne ne, sekarang cepat bersihkan tubuhmu karena 15 menit lagi kita harus ke bandara." Ucapnya sambil beranjak dari posisinya dan menepuk-nepuk _butt_ nya.

"Hoamm, memang kita mau pergi kemana ?" tanya Sehun setelah menguap dengan lebarnya.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa Oh Sehun !"

"Lupa apa ?" Tanya Sehun sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Kris hanya bisa menelan saliva nya serta menahan tangannya agar tidak mencubit pipi adiknya yang kelewat _innocent_ itu.

"Dua pangeran coklatmu akan tiba di Korea Oh Sehun, Jadi kita harus menjemputnya. Ahjussi dan Ahjumma Kim juga ikut kesini. Jadi cepat bersihkan tubuhmu, jika tidak kami akan meninggalkanmu." Kris akhirnya beranjak pergi, ia terkikik geli ketika berhasil keluar dari kamar Sehun. Ia sangat senang akan ekspresi adiknya ketika terbengong. Karena bibir tipis imut adiknya pasti terbuka jika sedang melamun. Beruntung kamar adiknya itu bersih, jika tidak sudah pasti lalat ataupun nyamuk bisa masuk kedalamnya.

"Pangeran coklat…" gumam Sehun yang masih loading memproses ucapan _hyung_ nya.

"Coklat … Jangan – jangan Tao gege dan Kai. Aishh bagaimana ini aku belum mandi." Dengan cepat Sehun menyambar handuknya dan segera memasuki kamar mandinya. Tidak sampai lima menit ia sudah selesai mandi dan segera berpakaian. Sehun bisa mendengar suara nyaring sang _eomma_ serta deru mesin mobil di halaman.

"Oh Sehun ! Cepat, jika tidak _eomma_ akan tinggal !" Teriak Ny. Oh.

"Ne _eomma_ sebentar !" dengan cepat Sehun turun sambil membenarkan kancing kemejanya yang masih terbuka.

"_Eomma_ tunggu !" teriak Sehun ketika sang _appa_ hendak menjalankan mobilnya. Dengan cepat ia duduk di kursi belakang mobil yang dinaiki _appa_ serta _eomma_ nya.

"Yakk Oh Sehun, kamu bersama _Hyung_ mu, mana cukup nanti jika kau ikut di mobil ini." Usir Ny. Oh. Sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud seperti itu, karena ia hanya menyuruh Sehun untuk satu mobil dengan Kris agar hanya ada mereka berdua saja di mobilnya tanpa gangguan rengekan sang anak tercinta nantinya. Lagi pula jika ia hanya membawa satu mobil. Bagaimana nanti keluarga Kim yang akan menginap di rumahnya.

Sehun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menutup pintu mobil Audy putih yang di tumpangi sang _appa_ dengan keras. Lalu ia melangkah ke mobil Audy hitam dibelakang mobil sang _appa_ yang masih terdiam sejak tadi.

"Kenapa lagi eoh ?" Tanya Kris begitu melihat adiknya memasuki mobil dengan muka tertekuk.

"Tidak ada !" jawab Sehun datar.

"Bwhahammtff !" Kris dengan segera menutup mulutnya begitu mengetahui penampilan sang adik tercinta sebelum tawanya benar-benar meledak melihat adiknya.

"Kenapa lagi eoh ? cepat jalankan mobilnya, mobil _eomma_ dan _appa_ sudah bergerak sejak tadi." Kris hanya bisa menuruti perintah adiknya, lagi pula ia tak bisa memprotes ucapan adiknya karena bibirnya masih menahan tawa agar tidak meledak seketika. Ia sengaja tak memberi tau sang adik karena ia ingin tau reaksi Tao dan Kai nantinya ketika melihat penampilan adiknya yang di sanding-sandingkan dengan sesosok malaikat bagi mereka.

.

.

.

"Kenapa mereka belum datang ge-" Tanya seorang namja berkulit Tan dengan rambut bewarna agak kekuningan, Kim Jongin atau sering dipanggil Kai tersebut.

"Entahlah aku tak tau. Tapi aku tak sabar bertemu Hunnie. Apa dia masih sama seperti waktu kecil dulu, imut, menggemaskan dan juga cantik. Oh apakah cadel nya sudah sembuh ya ?" ucap Namja yang bermata seperti panda dengan kulit yang tak jauh beda dari namja yang bernama Kai.

Kai hanya bisa memutar bola matanya melihat ekspresi _gege_ nya yang sedang asyik bernostalgia membayangkan baby Hunnie nya. Hei, dia juga menyukai orang yang sama dengan _gege_ nya. Putra bungsu keluarga 'Oh' tersebut sangat pintar memporak-porndakan hatinya serta hati _gege_ nya karena sudah tak bertemu selama 10 tahun.

"Kau masih ingat tentang perjanjian kita dulu Kai ?" Tanya namja yang bermata seperti panda aka Tao.

"Ne tentu saja ge-. Dan mari kita bersaing secara sportif setelah ini." Jawab Kai dengan di barengi _smirk_ khas andalanya.

Dirinya dan juga _gege_ nya memang menyukai orang yang sama. Sudah sejak kecil mereka sering bermain bersama, selain perbedaan umur yang tak terpaut jauh, juga karena Sehun kecil sangat kesepian dulu ketika Kris lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama kakek neneknya di Kanada. Serta menempuh pendidikan disana tentunya. Tao dan Kai selalu menemani Sehun bermain, menemaninya tidur, bahkan mereka waktu kecil sering tidur bertiga dikamar Sehun sebelum akhirnya keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah ke China karena sang _appa_ dipindah tugaskan pekerjaannya kembali ke Negara Tirai Bambu tersebut. Karena papa dan mama mereka orang Cina asli.

"Anak-anak sepertinya mereka sudah datang !" Ucap Ny. Kim ketika melihat sahabat karibnya sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Sontak Kai dan Tao mengikuti arah pandang mama nya. Namun mereka mengernyit bingung begitu hanya menemukan Tn. dan Ny. Oh saja disana.

"Mana Kris dan Sehun. Katanya mereka juga akan menjemput kita di bandara." Hela nafas Tao begitu tak menemui sosok pemuda di samping maupun belakang Tn. dan Ny. Oh.

"Mungkin mereka sedikit terlambat." Sahut Kai datar.

'Aku tak sabar untuk melihatmu Hunnie. Kau pasti bertambah cantik saat ini.' Batin Tao tersenyum lebar.

'Oh Sehun, semoga kau masih ingat wajahku. Dan tentunya janji waktu kita kecil dulu.' Kai hanya bisa berkata dalam hati sembari menunggu ke hadiran putra-putra keluarga Oh.

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

"Sehunnie apa kau menyukaiku ?" Tanya seorang _namja_ kecil yang bermata mirip panda pada namja imut yang berada dihadapannya.

"_Andwee_, Hunnie menyukaiku, iyakan Hun ?" ucap namja kecil lainnya yang kini memberikan _deathglare_ mematikan untuk _gege_ nya.

"Tapi dia lebih menyukaiku Kkamjong jelek." Sahut namja bermata panda yang ternyata bernama Tao.

"Tidak Hunnie lebih menyukaiku !" teriak Kkamjong atau Kim Jongin. _Namdongsaeng_ namja bernama Tao.

Sementara objek yang menjadi rebutan hanya bisa memandang bingung ke arah mereka berdua. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, melihat Tao dan Jongin secara bergantian.

"Sehunnie mana yang kau pilih ? aku atau dia ?" Tunjuk Tao pada adiknya.

"Kau lebih memilih aku kan Hun ?" ucap Jongin penuh harap.

"Thehun tidak tau ?" jawab namja yang bernama Sehun tersebut. Sebenarnya ia sangat bingung, kenapa dua kakak beradik itu bertengkar, ia hanya berpikir memangnya mereka sedang memperebutkan apa ?

_Oh come on_, Sehun masih berumur 6 tahun. Tentu ia masih tak mengerti apa yang sedang di perebutkan _namja_ berkulit Tan yang mirip coklat, rasa yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Begini, apa Sehun menyukai _gege_ ?" Tanya Tao dan hanya dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Sehun.

"Lalu apa Sehun juga mencintai Jongin ?" lagi-lagi Sehun mengangguk. Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum ketika ia juga dipilih Sehun.

"Tapi Sehun harus memilih satu." Ucap Tao lagi. Sehun hanya bisa mengernyit bingung. Kenapa ia harus memilih jika ia bisa memiliki dua-duanya, pikirnya. Nampaknya Sehun masih belum mengerti arti suka yang sebebarnya.

"Kenapa Thehun harus memilih ? Thehun menyukai Tao gege dan juga Kai. Karena kulit kalian ceperti coklat. Thehun cuka coklat." Ucap Sehun dengan logat cadelnya sambil nyengir lebar.

Tao dan Kai -nama panggilan Jongin- hanya ber _sweetdrop_ ria mendengar jawaban Sehun. Meski Sehun dan Kai seumuran namun dari sifat Kai jauh lebih dewasa dari pada Sehun.

Tao hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum memberikan pidato gratis untuk babyHun nya.

"Begini Hunnie, jika Hunnie sudah besar. Sehunnie harus memiliki pasangan untuk bisa menjaga Hunnie, dan kita hanya dibolehkan memiliki satu pasangan. Apa Sehun tidak mau memiliki pacar ?" kini Tao yang bertanya pada Sehun. Sedangkan Kai hanya bisa mendengarkan perkataan Tao pada babyHun mereka.

"Memang pacar itu apa ?" Tanya Sehun polos.

Lagi-lagi Tao harus bisa lebih sabar menghadapi Sehun yang kelewat polos ini.

"Pacar adalah seseorang yang akan melindungi Sehun, menjaga Sehun jika Sehun kesulitan dan selalu ada untuk Sehun jika Sehun sedih maupun dalam bahaya." Terang Tao.

"Berarti pacar itu kuat kan _gege_ ?"

"Ne mereka harus kuat untuk melindungi orang yang mereka cintai." Jawab Tao seadanya.

Tao dan Kai sengaja bertanya kepada Sehun siapa yang lebih disukainya, karena sebentar lagi mereka harus pindah ke Cina. Dan mereka harus tinggal disana selama 10 tahun. Sepuluh tahun tanpa baby Sehun nya.

Lagipula Tao dan Kai hanya ingin mendapatkan alasan untuk kembali ke Korea setelah mereka dewasa nantinya. Mereka berdua memang menyukai aniyo, lebih tepatnya sangat menyayangi Sehun. Namun mereka selalu bersaing secara sportif untuk mendapatkan Sehun. Apapun keputusan Sehun nantinya, mereka berdua dengan lapang dada akan menerimanya.

"Eumm, Thehun tidak bica mengatakannya." Ucap Sehun malu-malu. Tao dan Kai pun seakan tidak kehabisan akal untuk membuat Sehun menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Kalau begitu Sehun tulis siapa nama orang yang Sehun pilih dikertas ini. Lalu masukan ke dalam botol ini dan kita kubur di pohon itu. Lalu kita akan bersama-sama membukanya ketika kita kembali kemari." Ucap Kai pada akhirnya.

Sehun hanya mengikuti perintah yang di instruksikan oleh Kai dan Tao. Hingga mereka selesai mengubur secarik kertas yang dimasukan ke dalam botol kaca di bawah pohon maple besar yang terletak di taman dekat rumah mereka.

"Oh ya Sehun juga harus berjanji, Sehun tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan _namja_ lain selama kita pergi. Sehun tidak boleh terlalu akrab, bergandengan tangan, berpelukan apalagi berciuman. Kecuali hanya pada keluarga Sehunnie sendiri. _Arraso_ ?" Sehun hanya mengangguk atas perkataan yang diucapkan Tao.

"Dengan begini, kita bisa pergi dengan tenang. Sehun harus ingat otthe, tidak boleh punya pacar. Cukup berteman saja ne!" kini Kai yang ikut ambil suara.

"Kalau begitu _kajja_ kita pulang." Akhirnya mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk pulang. Tao dan Kai mengantar Sehun terlebih dahulu. Ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sehun. Tao dan Kai segera mencium pipi Sehun secara bersamaan sebelum berlari dan meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Bye bye Hunnie !" teriak mereka berdua kompak.

**End Of Flash Back**

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kris sedikit berlari ke dalam bandara, Sehun sedikit mengerutu tidak jelas ketika Kris meninggalkannya. Demi apapun, kaki _hyung_ nya itu sama seperti leher jerapah, sudah dipastikan bukan Sehun tak bisa mengimbangi langkah kaki kakaknya tersebut.

"_Kajja_ cadel. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ pasti sudah sampai !" teriaknya pada Sehun yang berlari di belakangnya.

"Yakkk jangan panggil aku cadel, dasar jerapah." Omel Sehun tak terima.

"Mana Sehun, Kris ?" Tanya Ny. Oh begitu melihat Kris telah sampai di sampingnya.

Kris hanya menunjukan jarinya ke belakang karena ia sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan (?).

"Mi-mianhae ha..ha..ha eom..ma !" ucap Sehun begitu sampai disamping kakaknya.

DEG

Seketika mata Tao dan Kai membulat begitu melihat Sehun yang berada di hadapannya. Demi apapun di dunia ini, Sehun terlihat makin cantik eh, tapi itulah kata yang ada dipikiran mereka.

"Bwahahahammptff !"

Tawa Tao dan Kai begitu menyadari penampilan Sehun, mereka segera menutup mulutnya takut membuat Sehun marah tentunya.

Ny. Dan Tn. Kim juga ikut menahan tawanya. Tn. Oh hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya begitu menyadari penampilan anak bungsunya.

"Yakk Oh Sehun cepat rapikan penampilanmu. Jangan buat eomma malu di depan Tn dan Ny. Kim." Ujar Ny. Oh.

Sehun yang bingung hanya bisa memperhatikan penampilannya. Ia begitu terkejut akan penampilannya sendiri, kancing kemeja biru muda yang tak terkancing sesuai pada tempatnya, sandal rumahan yang bermotif doraemon besar di depannya. Sudah dipastikan Sehun sangat malu sekarang. Ia terlalu terburu-buru sehingga tak sempat melihat penampilannya di cermin. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kepada Kris. Kris yang di pandang dengan tatapan membunuh oleh sang adik hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Berpura-pura tidak tau.

Ketika Kai dan Tao hendak ingin melangkahkan kakinya memeluk Sehun, tiba-tiba saja suara _namja_ menghentikan langkah kaki mereka.

"Sehunnie !" Sehun yang dipangil namanya pun segera membalikan badan ke asal suara.

"Chanyeol hyung. Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan disini ?" Tanya Sehun begitu melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Aku sedang mengantar _eomma_ dan _appa_ yang baru saja pergi ke Jepang." Ucap Namja yang di panggil Chanyeol tersebut. Ia mendekati Sehun dan mengecup kening Sehun dihadapan semua orang.

Mata Tao dan Kai melotot melihatnya. _What the hell_ ? siapa namja tersebut yang dengan seenak jidatnya mencium kening Sehun mereka.

Chanyeol yang menyadari tatapan menusuk dari dua pemuda di hadapannya hanya bisa nyengir lebar dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Chanyeol _imnida_. _Namjachingu_ Sehun !"

"OMO !" teriak para pemuda bermarga Kim tersebut bersamaan.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

**Annyeong ^_^**

**Kali ini saya membawakan FF berchapter Uke Sehun. Sebenarnya saja hanya ingin membuat oneshoot lagi. Namun entahlah tiba-tiba otak saya melenceng dari apa yang saya inginkan **

**Mianhae jika ceritanya jadul, murahan, serta membosankan. **

**Mianhae for Typo(es)**

**Enjoy the story.**

**Salam hangat untuk Uke Sehun Shipper.**

**Kyuichi ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Hwang Zi Tao, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pair : KaiHun, TaoHun, ChanHun and KrisHun (brothership)**

**Others : EXO Member**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo (es), Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Boring etc**

**EXO member just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**:::: ~ :::: YAGSOKHAE :::: ~ ::::**

**Chapter 2 :**

.

.

.

"Chanyeol _imnida_. _Namjachingu_ Sehun !"

"OMO !" teriak para pemuda bermarga Kim tersebut bersamaan.

Jika Tao tidak menyadari sedang berada dimana kini. Mungkin ia dengan cepat menjadikan _namja_ yang bernama Chanyeol tersebut sebagai pelampiasan keganasan jurus bela dirinya. Tao sudah berusaha keras mempelajari beberapa ilmu bela diri demi menjadi orang yang kuat. Orang yang bisa melindungi Sehun tentunya.

Sementara Kai hanya bisa memberika _deathglare_ pada _namja_ aneh yang terus-terusan memamerkan giginya kini. 'Tsk, gigiku juga tak kalah bagusnya dari _namja_ tiang listrik sepertimu' batin Kai.

"Oh ya Hunnie, _eomma_ dan _appa_ mau mengantar Tn. dan Ny. Kim ke suatu tempat dulu _ne_, kalian pulang saja dulu." Ny. Oh menggandeng tangan suaminya dan segera di ikuti Tn. dan Ny. Kim di belakangnya.

Sebenarnya Tn. dan Ny. Kim ke Korea memang ada sesuatu yang harus mereka lakukan. Mereka juga tak berniat untuk menetap di Korea, karena Tn. Kim masih harus mengerjakan proyek di Cina. Namun karena kini ada waktu senggang, mereka sengaja berkunjung ke Korea untuk mengunjungi beberapa teman lama yang sudah tak lama berjumpa, serta _meeting_ dengan beberapa kolega dari Korea tentunya.

Sedangkan Tao dan Kai memaksa untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Korea, Tn. dan Ny. Kim sebenarnya tidak menyetujuinya, namun karena kebaikan keluarga 'Oh' yang bersedia menjaga kedua anaknya selama mereka berada di Korea, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menuruti kemauan kedua anaknya. Namun dengan beberapa syarat tentunya. Mereka harus pulang sebulan dua kali ke Cina, selalu mengaja komunikasi antar keluarga serta kesediaan mereka untuk membantu bisnis keluarga setelah lulus kuliah nantinya.

"Ne _eomma_ hati-hati." Dan dengan begitu kini ada lima _namja_ tampan yang sedang terjebak dalam suasana _awkward. _Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mengenalkan Chanyeol pada Tao dan juga Kai.

"Chan _hyung_, ini Tao _gege _dan Ini Kai."

"Chanyeol _imnida_ !" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan dua _namja_ yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menusuk.

"Zi Tao !" ucap Tao dan membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasakan jika tulang jari-jarinya seakan remuk ketika saat Tao meremasnya dengan begitu kuat. Sementara Tao sendiri hanya bisa ber-_smirk_ ria sebelum melepaskan genggamannya.

"Jongin atau biasa di panggil Kai." Chanyeol yang belum sempat mengistirahatkan tangan kanannya yang kesakitan karena remasan tangan _namja_ yang bernama Tao, kini tangannya di paksa untuk menerima remasan kembali yang tak kalah kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Ada apa hyung ?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa !" ucapnya menutupi jari-jari tangannya yang masih ngilu akibat ulah dua_ namja_ Cina tadi.

'Sebenarnya mereka makan apa di negera mereka hingga sekuat itu tenaganya.' Batin Chanyeol heran.

Kris hanya terkikik geli melihat muka Chanyeol yang memerah. Kris tahu jika Tao dan Kai telah melakukan sesuatu pada pacar adiknya tersebut.

"_Kajja_ kita pulang. Pasti mereka sudah kelelahan selama perjalanan." Ucap Kris menghidupkan suasana canggung tersebut.

"Hunnie bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar." Ucap Chanyeol yang masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Sehun. Melihat itu Tao segera menginterupsi pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Tapi Sehun-ah kita kan baru sampai. Seharusnya kau terlebih dahulu mementingkan tamumu." Ucap Tao. Kai yang berada di sampingnya mulai melakukan _high five_ dengan Tao di belakang punggung mereka agar tidak ketahuan.

"Ne, itu benar. Mianhae _hyung_ aku harus membantu mereka membereskan kamar karena Tao gege dan Kai akan menginap dirumah. Bagaimana kalau Chan _hyung_ ikut bersama kita saja."

Sumpah demi apapun, ingin rasanya Tao dan Kai melenyapkan _namja_ yang bernama Chanyeol ini. Sungguh mereka sangat kesal. Lagi pula Tao juga ingin berdua-an dengan Sehun. Menanyakan janjinya ketika mereka kecil dulu. Dan kenapa Sehun bisa mengingkarinya.

"Baiklah kalo begitu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebarnya, menampilkan gigi-gigi rapinya hingga membuat silau mata Tao dan Kai tentunya.

:**:**:**:**:**:**:**Yagsokhae **:**:**:**:**:**:**:

Kini mereka berlima sedang berada di dalam mobil. Kris yang bertugas sebagai sopir sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara di kursi belakang dihuni Tao, Kai dan juga Sehun.

Sehun merasa agak risih ketika berada di tengah-tengah Tao dan Kai. Sehun hanya tidak enak dengan _namjachingu_ nya yang kini sedang memperhatikan lewat spion di sampingnya. Sementara Tao dan Kai seperti biasanya ketika mereka kecil dulu, mereka berdua menggenggam tangan Sehun di dalam mobil. Sehun sudah berkali-kali menolak dengan menyingkirkan kedua tangannya, namun Tao dan Kai sungguh keras kepala.

Chanyeol hanya menatap kesal ke arah mereka bertiga. Sepertinya ia akan menjadi sangat _protective_ terhadap Sehun setelah ini. Sementara Kris hanya memandang ketiga _namja_ yang duduk di belakangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Kris menduga jika Tao dan Kai menyukai Sehun, jika di lihat dari tingkah laku mereka. Namun bukannya adiknya sudah mempunyai pacar ? Kris memang tak begitu tahu apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Karena Kris baru tinggal di Korea sejak 3 tahun ini. Ia melanjutkan kuliahnya serta ingin tinggal bersama kedua orang tua serta adiknya tercinta di Korea. Setelah beberapa Tahun tinggal bersama kakek neneknya di Canada.

Ketika mereka sampai dirumah Sehun, Tao membuka pintu mobil yang sebelah kanan, sedangkan Kai sebelah kiri. Mereka berdua menarik tangan Sehun secara bersamaan untuk melewati pintu yang sudah mereka bukakan untuknya.

"Akhh !" rintih Sehun karena ditarik dengan cukup kuat oleh Tao dan juga Kai.

"_Mianhae_ !" Ucap mereka bersamaan. Chanyeol yang tak bisa menahan amarah lagi, langsung saja menyenggol tubuh Tao agar menyingkir dari pintu, menarik Sehun nya dengan lembut dan menggandeng tangannya ke dalam rumah.

Kris yang sudah selesai mengambil koper milik Tao dan Kai, bertanya pada mereka.

"Kalian cemburu dengan Chanyeol ?" Tanya Kris penuh selidik, namun mereka berdua tak menggubris ucapan Kris dan segera beranjak masuk mengikuti Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sudah berjalan di depan mereka.

"Kita harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan ini pada Sehun." Ucap Kai dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Tao yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Sejak mereka memasuki rumah Sehun, Tao serta Kai sama sekali tak bisa 'menculik' Sehun untuk menanyakan tentang janji mereka waktu kecil dulu. Salahkan Chanyeol yang selalu menempel seperti perangko setiap kali Sehun melangkah.

:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:

Hari sudah menjelang sore, dan saatnya Chanyeol untuk pulang. Ny. Dan Tn, Kim ternyata lebih memilih untuk menginap di hotel dari pada di Manshion keluarga Oh. Mereka hanya tak mau lebih merepotkan keluarga Oh. Cukup dengan dua anak mereka yang menginap disana.

Tao dan Kai hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya begitu melihat Chanyeol yang mencium kening Sehun. Namun mereka berusaha untuk menahan amarah mereka. Kris yang sibuk dengan bukunya mulai tertarik melihat cinta segi empat adiknya tersebut.

Kris tidak bodoh, dari gelagat (?) Tao dan Kai, ia bisa mengetahui jika _namja_ berkulit coklat tersebut tertarik dengan adiknya. Kris tidak sepolos adiknya yang tidak bisa menyadari jika aura hitam mulai menyelimuti dua _namja_ tersebut.

"Tao gege, Kai kenapa kalian berdiri disini ?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat Tao serta Kai mematung di samping pintu.

"Ti-tidak ka-kami hanya_" Tao bingung mencari alasan apa untuk pertanyaan yang Sehun lontarkan.

"Me-melihat taxi !" ucap Kai cepat. Sehun semakin mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar alasan Kai.

"Ma-maksudku warna Taxi di Negara Korea." Ucap Kai bingung.

"Ya, Warna taxi. Benar ! Warna Taxi ! Ternyata berbeda ya, tidak seperti di Cina." Seru Tao membantu Kai. Sehun hanya geleng-gelengkan kepala dan melangkah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Acara makan malam telah usai. Tao dan Kai segera masuk ke kamar tamu yang juga terletak di lantai atas.

Kedua _namj__a_ Tan tersebut berguling-guling di ranjangnya. Mereka masih memikirkan tentang Sehunnya. Maka kedua _namja_ tersebut memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kamar Sehun.

Tao melangkah dengan gontai ke kamar Sehun, begitu pula Kai. Keduanya terkejut ketika mereka bertemu di depan pintu kamar Sehun.

"Mau apa kau kemari ?" Tanya Tao curiga.

"Menemui Sehun. _Gege_ sendiri ?" jawab Kai datar.

"Tapi ini kan sudah malam." Tanya Tao tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan adiknya.

"Gege belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan memang kenapa kalau ini sudah malam ? ini masih jam 9." Seakan tak mau kalah. Kai kembali melontarkan perkataannya.

"Ak-aku juga mau menemui Sehun." Jawab Tao sedikit terbata.

"Kita punya tujuan sang sama. Lebih baik kita tak usah berdebat." Ucap Kai lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun.

Tok Tok Tok

Sehun yang memang belum tidur karena telfon-telfon-an dengan Chanyeol, memutuskan sambungannya. Ia takut jika yang mengetuk pintu adalah _eomma_ nya yang galak.

Ceklek

"_Gege_ ? Kai ? untuk apa kalian kemari ?" Tanya Sehun namun dengan cepat Tao dan Kai sedikit mengeser tubuh Sehun dan langsung menyerobot masuk tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Sehun yang dilontarkan untuk mereka.

Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengulangi pertanyaannya pada dua _namja_ bermarga Kim tersebut.

"Kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Seru Tao.

"Tapi tidak bisakah besok saja ? ini sudah malam. Aku mau tidur ge-." Ucap Sehun melangkah menuju ranjangnya.

"Tapi ini penting Sehun-ah !" ucap Kai.

"Apa kau masih ingat dengan janji kita. Ah aniya. Maksudku kesepakatan kita waktu sebelum aku dan Tao-ge pulang ke Cina ?" Tanya Kai antusias.

"Janji ? kesepakatan ? sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan ?"

"Kau masih ingat taman yang sering kita kunjungi untuk bermain dulu ?" Sehun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

Mereka berdua nampak bingung, bagaimana Sehun bisa tak mengingatnya. Padahal taman tersebut hanya berjarak beberapa blok saja dari rumahnya.

Kai yang sudah tak sabar segera menuju pada topik yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau dulu berjanji pada kami jika kau akan memilih diantara kami berdua untuk menjadi pacar pertamamu. Namun setelah kami kemari, kami kecewa melihat kau ternyata sudah punya _namjachingu_." Sehun tertawa mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Hahaha kalian apa sedang bercanda ? sudah ya, Aku mau tidur." Ucap Sehun lalu berbaring dan menarik selimutnya sebatas dada.

Sebenarnya Sehun sedikit bingung akan perkataan Kai barusan. Ia merasa tidak mengingat janjinya. Namun memang ada perasaan hangat ketika Sehun dekat dengan Tao serta Kai.

"Baiklah. Besok setelah kami mengurus kepindahan kami ke sekolahmu. Kami akan menunjukan taman itu agar kau mengingatnya." Ucap Tao.

Kai melirik Sehun yang memejamkan matanya, sbegitu pula Tao. Mereka kemudian saling bertatap muka dan memberikan kode satu sama lain.

Tao dan Kai menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah kanan dan kiri Sehun yang sedang berbaring.

"OMO ! Tao-ge ! Kai apa yang kalian lakukan." Ucap Sehun yang terkejut begitu ranjang yang di tempatinya sedikit berguncang karena ulah dua _namja_ tersebut.

"Tidur bersamamu !" jawab mereka polos.

"Ta-tapi kalian kan sudah punya kamar sendiri-sendiri." Seru Sehun.

"Biarlah seperti ini dulu. Kami terlalu merindukanmu." Ucap Tao.

"Dan kita sudah terbiasa tidur bertiga waktu kita kecil dulu." Sahut Kai.

Sehun merasa wajahnya memanas sekarang, dua _namja_ tidur disamping kiri dan kanannya kini mendekap tubuh Sehun yang sedang berbaring di tengah-tengah mereka. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mungkinkah jika ia kini sedang gugup ? jika ia kenapa dirinya bisa seperti itu. Ketika bersama Chanyeol, Sehun tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

Ketika Chanyeol menembaknya, memeluknya, bahkan menciumnya. Sehun seolah biasa-biasa saja. Tak ada yang salah dengan jantungnya. Mungkinkah jika apa yang dikatakan Kai benar ? mungkinkah jika Sehun pernah mencintai salah satu diantara mereka ? lalu kenapa Sehun tak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali tentang janji yang ia sepakati ketika kecil dulu. Dan taman ? taman mana yang mereka maksud.

Sehun masih membuka matanya. Pikirannya menerawang kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Mencari setitik _memory_ yang mungkin sudah lama ia lupakan.

"Selamat malam Sehunnie !" ucap Tao dan Kai lalu mendaratkan kecupan di masing-masing pipi Sehun.

DEG

Lagi. Sehun merasakannya lagi. Seperti ada sengatan listrik setiap kali dua _namja_ yang berbaring disampingnya melakukan kontak fisik dengannya.

"Mungkin aku hanya gugup karena besok ada ulangan harian. _Ne_ benar hanya itu !' batin Sehun.

Sejak kapan Sehun takut dengan ujian di sekolahnya. Sehun merupakan siswa terpintar di kelasnya. Ia juga selalu menjadi rangking 1 di setiap mata pelajaran. Karena memang kesehariannya ia habiskan hanya untuk belajar serta bermain. Mungkin ia tak akan mempunyai pacar jika Chanyeol tak menembaknya.

Sebenarnya Sehun juga penasaran kenapa Chanyeol mau menjadikan dirinya sebagai namjachingu nya. Namun setiap kali Sehun bertanya Chanyeol pasti akan mejawab. "_because u're my love at the first sight."_ Membuat Sehun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Karena terlarut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sehun mulai merasa matanya semakin berat, hingga akhirnya ia ikut tertidur menyusul dua _namja_ yang sudah berkelana ke alam mimpi di samping kiri dan kanannya.

:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:

Pagi menjelang nampak tiga _namja_ masih senantiasa setia bergelung di ranjangnya. Dua pemuda lainnya kini sudah terbangun menyisahkan pemuda cantik yang masih betah memejamkan matanya.

Kim Zi Tao dan Kim Jongin kini sedang menatap lekat _namja_ cantik yang nampak begitu indah ketika matanya tertutup, bibir tipis nan imut miliknya begitu menggoda iman mereka berdua. Namun mereka nenampik pikiran kotor yang sempat singgah di otak mereka.

Sehun –pemuda cantik- yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya merasakan ada hawa yang aneh di sekelilingnya. Ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan-lahan, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap imut demi membiasakan cahaya yang mulai masuk pada indera penglihatannya.

Dua _namja_ yang sedang memperhatikan Sehun tersenyum begitu melihat malaikat hati mereka mulai membuka mata, mereka semakin menatap Sehun intens dengan siku yang menjadi tumpuan untuk menyanggah dagu mereka.

"Eunghhh !" lengkuhan keluar dari bibir tipis sang _namja_ cantik tersebut. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri dan betapa terkejutnya dia begitu menemui sosok Kai berada di sampingnya. Ingin mengalihkan wajahnya yang mungkin terlihat jelek setelah bangun tidur, Sehun mulai menoleh ke arah kanan. Dan disana nampak Tao yang juga memandangnya.

Sehun menatap lurus kedepan, memikirkan apa yang dilakukan dua _namja_ tersebut dikamarnya. Otaknya masih memproses setiap impuls yang diterima oleh saraf sensorik serta motoriknya. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Sehun baru bisa mengumpulkan sisa-sisa nyawanya yang mungkin telah terombang-ambing dalam dunia alam bawah sadarnya.

"Kyaaaa ! APA YANG _GEGE_ DAN KAI LAKUKAN DISINI ?" teriak Sehun menggelegar ke seluruh angkasa. Beruntung setiap kamar di rumahnya kedap akan suara, sehingga tak ada yang bisa mendengar suara teriakan Sehun dari kamarnya. Ny. Oh sengaja membuat setiap kamar menjadi kedap suara agar anaknya, khususnya Oh Sehun tidak bisa mendengar erangan cinta ketika mereka sedang melakukan You-Know-What-I-Mean. -_-

"Melihatmu bangun." Jawab mereka polos. Sehun mencoba mengusap sudut bibirnya, siapa tahu saja ada aliran sunggai yang mengering disana. Lalu dengan cepat Sehun mendorong Tao dan juga Kai keluar dari kamarnya.

"Yakk _gege_ harus keluar sekarang. Kai juga. Sehun mau mandi." Ucapnya sambil terus mendorong dua _namja_ Tan di hadapannya kini.

"Bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama !" ucap Tao polos. Kai langsung memberi _deathglare_ pada _gege_ nya itu, namun setelah otaknya memproses perkataan _gege_ nya. Kai juga ikut mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Yakkk, CEPAT KELUAR !" dan dengan elemen angin yang dimilikinya, Sehun berhasil mendorong dua _namja_ yang -bisa dikatakan- pervert keluar dari kamarnya.

:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:

Acara sarapan pagi di kediaman Oh nampak semakin ramai dari biasanya. Sehun terus saja mengerutu pada _eomma_ nya karena ia disuruh berangkat bersama Tao dan juga Kai ke sekolahnya. Karena mereka akan melanjutkan pendidikan mereka di sekolah Sehun.

"Eomma, aku berangkat bersama Kris _hyung_ saja _ne_ !" mohon Sehun pada sang _eomma_. Sehun hanya risih ketika membayangkan kejadian tadi pagi di kamarnya.

"Tak apa _ahjumma_. Biar kita pergi kesana sendiri. Kita bisa mengikuti mobil Kris hyung dari belakang." Ucap Tao. Dua pemuda Kim kini memasang wajah stoic mereka di depan Tn. dan Ny. Oh. Tidak akan bicara jika tidak ditanya dan memasang ekspresi dingin Khas keluarga nya. Namun berbeda sekali jika mereka bersama Sehun. Mereka seperti mempunyai kepribadian ganda.

"Tidak _chagi_. Kami sudah berjanji pada papa dan mama mu agar menjagamu selama disini. Oh ya, papa mama mu kemarin menitipkan pesan untuk kalian, jika mereka tidak bisa berpamitan secara langsung sebab mereka terburu-buru mengunjungi klien mereka yang berada di Gwangju." Ucap Ny. Oh panjang lebar. Tao dan Kai hanya tersenyum. Lagi pula mereka sudah terbiasa ditinggal kedua orang tua mereka.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Sehun berangkat bersama Tao dan Kai ke sekolah mereka. Sempat Chanyeol akan menjemput Sehun, namun Sehun tak mau mengecewakan _eomma_ nya. Sedangkan Kris sudah berangkat lebih dulu ke Kampusnya.

Selama perjalanan di mobil. Tao yang sedang menyetir serta Kai yang duduk di sampingnya terus mencuri pandang ke belakang. Mereka tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:

"Hunnie !" sapa Chanyeol begitu Sehun turun dari mobil. Chanyeol sengaja menunggu Sehun diparkiran setelah mendapat kabar dari Kris jika Sehun akan berangkat bersama Tao dan juga Kai.

"Chan hyung !" Sehun langsung berlari memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memberikan tatapan penuh arti pada Tao serta Kai. '_See ! Sehun is Mine._' Begitulah arti tatapan Chanyeol pada mereka. Tao dan Kai hanya bisa memberikan tatapan menusuk dan mematikan pada Chanyeol. Seandainya saja tatapan bisa membunuh orang, mungkin beberapa detik lagi Chanyeol akan tersungkur di tanah melihat dua pasang mata tajam yang mempunyai nafsu membunuh kepadanya.

Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Karena ia satu kelas dengan Sehun. Sedangkan Tao sekelas dengan Chanyeol. Dan kalian tahu apa artinya ? berarti Kai bisa mendekati Sehun tanpa adanya gangguan dari jerapah dan juga si panda.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Kai segera menuju bangku yang di duduki Sehun. Ia menatap tajam teman sebangku Sehun yang seolah memberi perintah 'pindah atau kau mati di tanganku.' Sontak D.O –teman sebangku Sehun- segera pindah ke kursi kosong yang lain.

Kai tersenyum penuh arti melihat teman Sehun yang penurut. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

Jika di dalam kelas Kai selalu memperhatikan Sehun dan tidak menggubris pelajaran sama sekali. Berbeda dengan di kelas XI-A dimana Tao dan Chanyeol berada. Mereka kini duduk sebangku, entah takdir atau kebetulan saja, yang jelas selama mata pelajaran dimulai mereka beradu mata, Jika Chanyeol melayangkan tatapan _genjutsu_ nya Tao membalasnya dengan tatapan _Taijutsu_ yang mematikan. -_-

**SKIP **

Bel pulang sekolah telah usai. Chanyeol menyernyit bingung begitu melihat Tao dengan terburu-buru keluar dari kelasnya.

"Mungkin dia ada urusan." Pikirnya.

Kai sejak tadi mencoba membujuk Sehun untuk ikut ke Taman yang selalu mereka kunjungi waktu masih kecil. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak mau karena biasanya ia akan pulang bersama Chanyeol. Namun setelah Tao tiba di kelasnya dengan nafas memburu dan segera menariknya keluar serta di ikuti Kai dibelakangnya, Sehun hanya bisa pasrah.

"Kami hanya ingin membuktikan perkataan kita Sehun-ah. Jadi ikutlah bersama kami." Ucap Tao sebelum masuk ke mobilnya. Sementara Kai masih membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sehun sebelum ia sendiri duduk di samping Tao.

Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan ke parkiran mengernyit bingung melihat sang kekasih di bawa atau mungkin di culik duo _namja_ Cina tersebut. Biasanya Sehun akan menunggunya di depan mobilnya jika ia pulang lebih awal dari Chanyeol untuk pulang bersama, namun kenapa setelah adanya dua _namja_ Cina tersebut Chanyeol merasa dijauhkan dari baby Hunnie nya.

"Aku harus mengikuti mereka." Chanyeol segera berlari menuju mobilnya dan segera mengikuti mobil yang dikendarai Tao.

"Kemana mereka akan membawa Sehun. Bukankah ini sudah melewati arah rumah Sehun." Gumam Chanyeol.

"_Kajja_ Sehunnie kita sudah sampai." Ucap Kai tersenyum sumringah.

"I-ini..!" ucap Sehun terbata. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menegang melihat tempat yang menyimpan _memory_ buruk di otaknya.

Tao dan Kai menarik Sehun melangkah ke dalam taman tersebut, namun mereka menghentikan langkahnya ketika Sehun sama sekali tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Sehun-ah, ayo kami ingin buktikan perkataan kami jika itu memang benar." Ucap Tao.

"Ge-ge… Se-hun… m-mau… pu-pulang… !" ucap Sehun lirih, pandangannya kosong, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya, keringat dingin mulai membajiri seluruh wajahnya.

"Kita tidak akan pulang dulu Sehun-ah sebelum kita menemukannya." Kini Kai ikut menimpali kata-kata kakaknya.

"_Kajja_ !" Tao serta Kai menarik tangan Sehun. Mereka tidak tahu jika perasaan Sehun kini sangat takut. Mereka berdua memaksa Sehun berjalan atau lebih tepatnya sedikit menyeret Sehun agar mengikuti langkah mereka.

"MWO ! mana pohon yang waktu itu Kai ?" ucap Tao yang melihat begitu banyak pohon maple di taman tersebut. Tentu mereka bingung, mengingat kejadian tersebut sudah 10 tahun berlalu, dekorasi taman pun berubah drastis. Sehingga akan sulit untuk menemukan letak surat yang dikubur Sehun waktu 10 tahun silam.

Tao dan Kai sibuk menelusuri sisi taman. Mengira-ngira dimana letak surat dalam botol yang Sehun kubur waktu itu, hingga membuat mereka tak menyadari jika kondisi Sehun semakin memburuk.

Sehun takut, sangat takut. Kakinya seakan lemas, ia tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya, keringat mengucur semakin deras dari pelipisnya, kepalanya seakan berputar. Sehun mencoba memanggil Tao dan juga Kai, namun suaranya terlalu lirih untuk tertangkap gendang telinga mereka.

"Ge-ge… Kai… Ak-aku…" ucap Sehun tanpa bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Kepalanya semakin berputar, ia sudah tak kuat berdiri hingga ketika ia merasa tak kuat lagi, Sehun pasrah jika tubuhnya akan segera berhantaman dengan kerasnya tanah yang di pijaknya kini.

"Ta-kut..!" ucap Sehun sebelum kegelapan menguasainya.

Brukkk

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

**Balasan Review Chapter 1 :**

**Dazzling Kpopers **: Hanhun ? boleh juga namun sayangnya kalo ditambah Luhan aku jadi sulit ngelanjutin ceritanya. Hehehe Mianhae. Sankyu for ur Review

**YoungChanBiased **: Lay ? aku juga kepikiran. Namun aku lebih memilih para tiang listrik EXO. Lay manly banget emang. Aku juga nemu banyak momen Layhun. Tapi sudah terlanjur. Eotthokhae ? #slapped. Sankyu for ur Review

**Evilfish1503 **: OMONA ! jangan todong pisau, ntar Tao n Kai nangis karena nasibnya nggak jelas di FF ini. XD. Sankyu for ur Review

**Alcici349** : kasih tau nggak ya ? #mikirkeras XD. Sankyu for ur Review

**Askasufa** : Suka oreo ya? Sama. Karena pahit-pahit gimana gitu. Seperti halnya hidup yg selalu ada masa-masa pahit dan tidak selalu manis. Lol XD #abaikan. Nggak nyambung. Com . Sankyu for ur Review

**Raemi** : Ne ini sudah dilanjut. Sankyu for ur Review

**Ichizuki takumi** : Nah kasihan kok malah ketawa ? pasti seneng nie kalo TaoKai menderita. #smirk . Sankyu for ur Review

**Ran Hwa **: Enaknya apa ya ? maunya sih Krishun #digebukin rame2 XD. Di tunggu saja ne. Sankyu for ur Review.

**Changmin loppie** : Iya segi empat. Malah aku maunya segi enam. Nambahin Luhan and Lay. Tapi tempatnya (?) nggak muat. Lol . *kenapa nggak cinta segi 12 saja ne*

Kkk~ . Sankyu for ur Review

**Sehunnaaa** : Ne lanjut semangat 88 (?). Lol XD. Sankyu for ur Review

**Park yoorin** : Tao and Kai kalo marah nyeremin, apalagi Tao dg kemampuan bela dirinya. Tapi sepertinya Chan yg akan marah. XD . Sankyu for ur Review

**Gysnowers** : OMO benarkah chagi ? #plakk sok akrab. XD Tapi Typo itu ngetren loh sekarang #slap duag duag XD. Maunya aku buat mereka bermarga Lee. Tapi malah aneh. Meski Kim malah lebih aneh sih. Tapi tak apalah yg penting update #ngawur XD. Sankyu for ur Review

**Rinie hun** : ini masih 3 cowo. Malahan aku pengen buat 11 cowo #plakk #just kidding XD. Sankyu for ur Review

**Xxx** : sudah ^^. By the way, anyway, bushway #slap nae suka gaya chingu. Triple X. seperti movie action yg aku suka.#Plakk nggak nanya XD. Sankyu for ur Review

**Kadera** : ini sudah cepet apa belum ? menurutku ini kecepetan update nya. #digampar XD. Sankyu for ur Review

**Shaku** : Sama aku juga ^^. Aku juga bingung endingnya entar #duaggg XD. Sankyu for ur Review

**Michelle Jung** : Ne ini sudah lanjut. Sankyu for ur Review

**Guest** : Ne, Sankyu for ur Review

**Park Chanhun** : Cheonma chagi #kecup balik XD. Ne bener banget mereka emang umur segitu. Disini Chan aku tulis seangkatan dengan Tao. Kris sudah kuliah. Sankyu for ur Review

**OsOs** : Mwo jangan pangil Thoor dong. Aneh seperti kata "Dooor" #duagg XD. Anggap saja nae bukan Author. Kita kan sama – sama suka Uke Sehun. :) . Sankyu for ur Review

**Destyrahmasari** : #hug balik. Cheonma dear ^^. Sankyu for ur Review

**Nin nina** : iya kalo dua itu nanggung banget. Lebih suka yg ganjil-ganjil #slapped XD. Sankyu for ur Review

**Tiikaaa** : jangan panggil author ne, nae belum pantes soalnya XD. Kasih tau nggak ya ? aku juga bingung enaknya sama siapa #ditendang XD. Sankyu for ur Review

* * *

**Ada yang tertinggal kah ? semoga tidak. ^^.**

**Typo(es) ?  
lagi Zamannya sekarang XD #plakk**

**Kepanjangan ?**

**Aku kira iya. #nod**

**Kansahamnida for Review, Favorite and Follow this freak story. ^^**

**#flying kiss#**

**Kyuichi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Hwang Zi Tao, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pair : KaiHun, TaoHun, ChanHun and KrisHun (brothership)**

**Others : EXO Member**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo (es), Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Boring etc**

**EXO member just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**:::: ~ :::: YAGSOKHAE :::: ~ ::::**

**Chapter 3 :**

.

.

.

"Ge-ge… Kai… Ak-aku…" ucap Sehun tanpa bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Kepalanya semakin berputar, ia sudah tak kuat berdiri hingga ketika ia merasa tak kuat lagi, Sehun pasrah jika tubuhnya akan segera berhantaman dengan kerasnya tanah yang di pijaknya kini.

"Ta..kut..!" ucap Sehun sebelum kegelapan menguasainya.

Brukkk

"SEHUN !" teriak Chanyeol yang melihat _namjachingu_ nya tersungkur ke tanah. Sontak Tao serta Kai yang sibuk menggali tanah yang mungkin menjadi tempat surat Sehun 10 tahun silam pun menoleh kebelakang. Mereka begitu terkejut melihat Sehun yang tergeletak di tanah dengan mata terpejam.

Tao dan Kai berlari ke arah tubuh Sehun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di tanah. Namun belum sempat mereka menyentuh tubuh Sehun, mereka di hadiahi pukulan keras pada wajah mereka dari Chanyeol.

Brukk

Brukk

"Jangan pernah mendekati atau menyentuhnya.!" Ucap Chanyeol dingin, matanya menatap tajam dua _namja_ Tan yang tersungkur ke tanah yang kini memegang sudut bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah akibat pukulannya

Tao serta Kai hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya. Otaknya masih memproses kejadian apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bagaimana bisa Sehun sampai tak sadarkan diri. Tao dan Kai hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung Chanyeol yang kini sedang menggendong Sehun. Hingga semakin lama punggung tersebut semakin menghilang.

"Apa yang telah kita lakukan ge- ?" ucap Kai lirih. Matanya masih menatap arah kemana Chanyeol membawa Sehun pergi.

"Apa kita menyakiti Sehun, Kai ?" seolah tak merespon perkataan Kai, Tao kini ganti yang bertanya. Mereka terlalu khawatir melihat wajah pucat serta keringat dingin yang menghiasi wajah Sehun, padahal waktu mereka menyeretnya ke taman ini, Sehun baik-baik saja.

:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dengan susah payah, setelah berhasil membukanya, ia meletakan tubuh Sehun di samping kursi kemudi dengan sangat hati-hati lalu memakaikan _seatbelt_ di tubuhnya. Chanyeol memberikan kecupan singkat di kening Sehun sebelum menutup pintu dan bergegas ke kursi kemudi.

Chanyeol tak membawa Sehun pulang ke rumahnya, karena mungkin Kris akan membunuhnya saat itu juga, jika membawa Sehun pulang dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Seolah tenaga Chanyeol tak pernah habis, kini ia menggendong Sehun ala bridal ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai satu. Beruntung kedua orang tua Chanyeol sedang keluar negeri. Sehingga mereka tak akan histeris begitu melihat anak semata wayangnya pulang dengan membawa seorang _namja_ tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongannya.

Chanyeol membaringkan Sehun di ranjang _King size_ nya. Tangannya tergerak meraih ponsel yang berada di sakunya untuk menghubungi dokter keluargannya. Chanyeol mengusap keringat dingin Sehun yang seolah tak pernah habis menetes, matanya terpejam namun dahinya sedikit mengernyit seakan-akan kini Sehunnya telah dihantui oleh mimpi buruk yang bersarang di alam bawah sadarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian dokter langganan keluarganya datang. Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk segera memeriksa Sehun.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, mungkin ia hanya kelelahan. Teman anda sepertinya mengalami sebuah trauma yang cukup serius. Saya sarankan untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang bisa menyebabkan memicu ketakutan yang bisa membuat trauma teman anda kambuh. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Tuan."

Dokter tersebut segera melangkah keluar kamar Chanyeol setelah memberikan beberepa vitamin yang dibutuhkan Sehun agar tidak mudah kelelahan.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun, lalu memiringkan tubuhnya, ia sandarkan kepalanya pada tangan yang bertumpu pada sikunya. Sedangkan tangan lainnya terulur mengusap wajah polos Sehun yang sedang tertidur.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa Hunnie ? apa yang kau takutkan di taman itu ?" gumam Chanyeol yang kini mulai meraih tangan Sehun, menggenggamnya erat dan melayangkan beberapa kecupan di punggung tangan Sehun.

"Kau tak perlu takut. Akan ada aku yang selalu di sampingmu !" ucap Chanyeol tepat di telinga Sehun. Nampak kini raut wajah Sehun tak menegang seperti sebelumnya. Wajahnya kembali datar. Mungkin perkataan Chanyeol barusan memberikan efek positif pada alam bawah sadarnya.

Memang Chanyeol sempat curiga, selama berpacaran dengan Sehun, Sehun terus menolak untuk di ajak ke sebuah taman, Sehun lebih memilih untuk jalan-jalan di pusat pembelanjaan serta pasar tradisional yang menjual beraneka ragam makanan. Jika Chanyeol tetap memaksa ke taman, maka Sehun akan merengek dengan mata berkaca-kaca supaya tidak pergi kesana. Chanyeol pun hanya bisa menurutinya.

:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:

Tao serta Kai pulang ke rumah Sehun dengan keadaan gontai. Pikiran mereka berdua masih larut akan kejadian di taman tadi.

"Tao ! Kai ! kalian sudah pulang ? Mana Sehun ?" Tanya_ eomma_ Sehun yang melihat anak sahabatnya tersebut memasuki rumah.

"Sehun ping—" ucap Kai yang segera di bungkam oleh tangan Tao.

"Sehun bersama Chanyeol, _ahjumma_ !" seru Tao. Ia sedikit menyenggol adiknya agar meng –iya- kan pernyataannya.

"Ne, tadi kita pergi ke taman, namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengajak Sehun jalan." Ucap Kai bohong.

"Taman ?" seru Ny. Oh bingung. "Tapi sepertinya Sehun tak menyukai taman karena kejadian waktu itu. Bahkan ia tak pernah pergi ke taman sampai sekarang." Terang Ny. Oh.

"Memang kenapa Sehun tak menyukai taman _ahjumma_." Tanya Tao. Kai menganggukan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan _gege_ nya. Memang itu juga yang ingin Kai tanyakan pada _eomma_ Sehun.

Akhirnya _eomma_ Sehun mengurungkan niatnya menuju dapur, ia duduk di sofa dan mulai bercerita. Begitu pula Tao dan juga Kai yang mendudukan diri mereka di hadapan Ny. Oh.

"Setelah kalian pergi ke Cina, hampir setiap hari Sehun pergi ke taman. Waktu _ahjumma_ tanya untuk apa ia ke taman, Sehun hanya menjawab 'untuk memeriksa sesuatu demi masa depanku _eomma_ ', namun setiap ahjumma tanya 'sesuatu apa itu Hunnie ?' Sehun hanya tersenyum dan berlari keluar rumah sambil berteriak 'eomma nanti pasti tahu' !" terang Ny. Oh.

Tao dan Kai yang mendengar penjelasan Ny. Oh, mulai merasakan sesak di dadanya. Sebegitu berharganya kah surat tersebut hingga Sehun selalu mengunjungi taman setiap hari demi memastikan jika suratnya masih ada.

"Ahjumma tidak tahu pasti 'sesuatu' apa yang dimaksud Sehun, namun setiap ia pergi kesana, dia selalu bersemangat dan senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Namun suatu hari Sehun pulang dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri di gendongan tukang bersih-bersih taman tersebut. _Ahjumma_ sangat takut waktu itu, bahkan keningnya terluka…" Ny. Oh menghentikan ceritanya sebentar, ia mulai mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Sebenarnya sangat sulit bagi Ny. Oh menceritakan kejadian tragis yang menimpa anaknya waktu itu.

Sementara Tao serta Kai hanya bisa memandang _eomma_ Sehun dengan tatapan penuh tanya serta raut wajah khawatir.

"Tukang bersih-bersih taman tersebut bercerita jika waktu itu ada _namja_ paruh baya yang mabuk, ketika ia melihat Sehun, ia mungkin ingin menculik atau mungkin juga ingin menjual Sehun, ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda tajam untuk mengancam Sehun, tukang bersih-bersih tersebut yang tak sengaja melihat Sehun yang ketakutan dan menangis dalam diam segera mendekati Sehun. Namun belum sempat ia sampai di dekat Sehun, Sehun terdorong oleh _namja_ mabuk tersebut karena Sehun menggigit tangannya _namja_ mabuk tadi yang mencoba menyentuh Sehun. Dan akhirnya kepalanya tak sengaja terbentur sebuah batu, beruntung lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Namun kerena kejadian itu, Sehun trauma dengan taman." Jelas Ny. Oh panjang lebar.

Mulut Tao menganga lebar mendengar penuturan Ny. Oh, sedangkan Kai hanya bisa menyesal karena telah berburuk sangka pada Sehun, mereka berdua merasa bersalah, karena secara tidak langsung Sehun mengalami kejadian tragis itu karena mereka.

:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:**:

Malam mulai menjelang, Ny. Oh khawatir karena Sehun tak juga pulang bersama Chanyeol. Kai serta Tao hanya bisa mematung mendengar gumaman Ny. Oh yang mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Lidah mereka seolah kelu untuk menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Mungkin setelah ini Sehun akan membenci mereka berdua karena memaksanya ke taman.

Kris yang waktu itu sudah pulang dari Kampusnya segera di suruh sang _eomma_ untuk menjemput Sehun. Kris segera menghubungi Chanyeol untuk memberitahunya dimana ia dan adiknya sekarang berada.

Sementara Chanyeol yang masih bergelung di ranjang dengan memeluk Sehunnya, merasa terganggu ketika ponselnya berdering di saku celananya. Dengan malas ia merogoh saku celananya.

"Jam berapa ini, aishh aku ketiduran !" gerutunya setelah melihat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam.

"Kris _hyung_ ? ada apa dia menelfonku ?" gumamnya, Chanyeol segera menekan tombol hijau di layar ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseo hyung_ ada ap _" belum sempat Chanyeol bertanya, Kris sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"_Kalian dimana sekarang ?" tanyannya._

"Aku ada dirumah, tapi_"

Pipp

Kris sudah mengakhiri panggilannya ketika ia akan menjelaskan keadaan Sehunnya. Chanyeol yang merasakan ranjangannya sedikit berderit, menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Ia melihat Sehun sudah terbangun dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut.

"Kau tak apa ?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Memangnya aku kenapa ?" Tanya Sehun kembali.

"Kau pingsan ketika di Taman." Ucap Chanyeol, seketika kilasan _memory_ buruk menghampiri otaknya.

"It-itu.." ucap Sehun yang tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pasti Chanyeol khawatir sekarang, karena ia belum menceritakan padanya tentang _memory_ buruknya dengan tempat yang di namakan taman tersebut.

"Sudahlah jika kau tak bisa mengatakannya. Oh ya apa kau lapar ? biar aku siapkan makan malam dulu. Tadi Kris hyung menelfon, mungkin beberapa menit lagi ia sudah sampai kemari." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melangkah keluar kamar untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Sehun. Beruntung Maid yang disewa ibu Chanyeol sudah memasakan makan malam untuknya.

Chanyeol tidak ingin memaksa Sehun untuk bercerita, jika memang Sehun belum siap menceritakannya, Chanyeol dengan tulus akan menunggunya hingga Sehun mau bercerita padanya. Chanyeol hanya tidak mau membebani pikiran Sehun, membuatnya merasa tak nyaman dengan memaksanya untuk bercerita, itu sama sekali bukan gaya seorang Park Chanyeol. Dengan Sehun berada di sampingnya saja dan tersenyum kepadanya sudah membuat Chanyeol sangat bahagia.

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam di ranjang, ia berpikir apa yang akan ia katakan pada Chanyeol nanti, tentu Sehun tahu pasti jika Chanyeol sekarang sedang mengkhawatirkannya, terlebih lagi kepada Tao dan juga Kai. Memikirkannya saja membuat kepala Sehun menjadi sakit.

Larut dalam dunianya sendiri, membuat Sehun tak menyadari jika Chanyeol sudah menunggunya di meja makan. Chanyeol yang bingung karena Sehun tak juga keluar mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar.

Ceklek

"Hunnie _kajja_ kita makan. Kau belum makan siang kan ?" ucap Chanyeol begitu melihat Sehun yang melamun.

"Ah itu…" ucap Sehun bingung karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol berada di hadapannya.

"Oh Sehun kini sudah mulai manja eoh, turun dari ranjang saja tidak mau. Huppp." Tanpa seizin dari Sehun, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh kurusnya dengan sekali ayunan.

"Yakk _hyung_ apa yang kau lakukan ? aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Ucap Sehun dengan sedikit keras.

"_Hyung_ dari tadi sudah menunggumu tapi kau sama sekali tak beranjak dari ranjang. Bukankah itu berarti kau ingin ku gendong eoh ?" goda Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya, menutupi rona merah yang dengan seenak jidatnya bertengger di kedua pipinya. Sementara tangannya kini sudah berada di leher Chanyeol untuk berpegangan.

"Joa.." gumam Chanyeol yang melihat wajah Sehun tersipu.

Inilah yang membuat Sehun merasa nyaman setiap kali bersama Chanyeol, sikapnya yang tak terduga dan selalu ceria selalu bisa mengembalikan _mood_ Sehun yang tadinya memburuk. Meski Sehun tak merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lipat seperti ia bersama Kai serta Tao. Namun Sehun selalu menyukai saat-saat ia hanya berdua saja dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan menuruni tangga dengan sangat hati-hati agar ia tidak jatuh, mengingat sekarang ada beban di kedua lengannya.

Disaat Chanyeol sudah menuruni beberapa anak tangga rumahnya, tiba-tiba suara maid rumahnya menginterupsi langkah kakinya.

"Tuan ada teman anda yang berkunjung. Dia se_" belum sempat Maid tersebut melanjutkan ucapannya sebuah suara tenor memotong perkataannya.

"Yakkk kenapa kau menggendong Sehun eoh ? Ka-kalian habis dari kamar ? Kau benar-benar ingin mati park Chanyeol !" teriak Kris yang melihat Sehunnya di gendong oleh Chanyeol.

Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak akan marah jika melihat adiknya di gendong oleh pacarnya, menuruni tangga yang terhubung ke sebuah kamar, dengan tangan sang adik yang melingkar di leher sang pacar, oh dan jangan lupakan semburat merah yang menghinggapi wajah adiknya. Sudah dipastikan jika adiknya sedang ber-blushing ria sekarang. Itu berarti mereka telah melakukan 'sesuatu' bukan ? Chanyeol menggendong Sehunnya pasti karena ia tak bisa berjalan.

Chanyeol yang mengerti arah perkataan calon kakak iparnya hanya bisa _sweetdrop_.

"Ti-tidak bu-bukan se-seper-ti itu !" ucap Chanyeol terbata. Ia sangat takut melihat Kris yang kini melayangkan tatapan membunuh ke arahnya.

Sementara Sehun hanya bisa menatap dua namja tiang listrik tersebut bingung. 'memang apa yang dimaksud Kris _hyung_ ? kenapa Chanyeol _hyung_ takut ? apa orang pacaran tak boleh digendong ?' batin Sehun.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

Holla #lambaikan tangan

Mianhae jika Chapter ini hampir berisi Chanhun. #nod

Untuk Sehun yang akan dipasangakan dengan siapa, aku harap semua bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada. #slapped

Uke Sehun Shipper, Show me your love #plakk duagg brakk# mulai error XD

**Balasan Review Chapter 2 :**

**Destyrahmasari : **begitulah cinta, cinta terkadang bisa membuat orang menjadi konyol seketika XD. Ini sudah dilanjut. Cepet kan update nya. Beri semangat terus ya biar update lebih cepet lagi ^^. Sankyu for ur review.

**Alcici349** : Sudah terjawab kan di chapter ini ? ^^. Twelvesome ? Nah entar ceritanya gimana ? terus D.O jadi Seme ? Baekhyun juga ? #nggak bisa bayangin XD hehehe. Sankyu for ur review.

**Tiikaa** : gomawo sudah mau menunggu. Semua pertanyaan chingu sudah kejawab di chapter ini kan ? ^^ Sankyu for ur review.

**RaeMii** : Sehun cuma pingsan. ^^ Sankyu for ur review.

**Nin nina** : untuk pair ..?.. XSehun entar saja ne, FF ini selesai aku bakalan buat FF Uke Sehun lagi. No worries dear. ^^ Kasih semangat ne XD Sankyu for ur review.

**Dazzling kpopers** : OMO ! yg boleh nyentuh Sehun kan cuma para seme EXO saja #plakkk XD. Sankyu for ur review.

**Askasufa** : Kyaaa malah mikirin makanan, jadi lapar #plakk# oh ya benarkah Sehun itu member yang paling putih, kurasa ada juga yang sama putih dengan Sehun. Kalo dengan dahi tersempit si Cadel juaranya XD. Makin lope lope kan sama magnae cadel kita #plakk XD Sankyu for ur review.

**Evilfish1503** : kenapa semuanya pada berpikir Sehun pernah di rape di taman ? kalo Sehun pernah di rape, pasti dia jadi trauma untuk skinship. Padahal ntar aku mau kasih adegan smut. #smirk. Sankyu for ur review.

**Mikominyeo** : gomawo ^^ and sankyu for ur review.

**Ichizuki takumi** : Iya padahal Chan perhatian banget ke Sehun, kajja di demo saja yg buat cerita #pura-pura tak tau XD Sankyu for ur review.

**Guest **: ini nggak lama kan update nya ? Sankyu for ur review.

**Park Chanhun** : OMO suka yang konfliknya berat kah ? sebenarnya aku juga mau buat FF Hacker ku versi KaiHun cuma ntar ada adegan sadis jadi sebagai pemula di FF uke Sehun aku nggak berani buat FF dg konflik yg terlalu berat dulu. #plakk curcol XD Sankyu for ur review.

**Gysnowers** : sengaja aku buat konfliknya sederhana dear.^^ Nggak suka inchest ya ? Huwaa padahal aku suka, apalagi yg banyak adegan action, perang or lainnya pokoknya yg menegangkan#plakk nggak tanya XD. Sankyu for ur review.

**Kadera** : iya nie, Sehun sudah tersungkur di tanah si chan malah baru nongol. TaoKai sibuk sendiri lagi XD. Sankyu for ur review.

**Rinie hun** : kalo chingu jeli, pasti sudah terjawab Sehun bakalan sama siapa. Karena secara tidak langsung aku sudah ngasih jawaban dg siapa Sehun nantinya. #teka-teki gagal. Hehehe XD. Sankyu for ur review.

**Xxx** : KrisHun ? besok mungkin #mikir XD ini gantian momentnya XD Krishun kan sudah di Chap 1, chap 2 KaiHunTao, nah Chap 3 Chanhun, Chap 4 ? ditunggu saja ne ^^. Sankyu for ur review.

**Nam hyora** : chap ini sudah full moment Chanhun. Bagaimana ? kurang ? atau lebih ? #slap XD. Sankyu for ur review.

**Eksotiks** : twelvesome ? masalahnya ceritanya yg bingung dear. Masak Sehun ntar digilir satu-satu. Andweee XD Sankyu for ur review.

**Wonkyuhae** : gomawo chingu. Nambah karakter ? entahlah masih bingung. hehehe XD. Anyway sankyu for ur review.

**Changmin loppie** : sudah terjawabkan Sehun kenapa di Chapt ini. Sankyu for ur review.

Anyway chingudeul sudah lihat Album Repackage EXO "Growl" belum ?  
Luhan makin manly ya ? dan Thehun-ah makin cute abis. Dance nya keren XD. #abaikan

**Sekali lagi kansahamnida ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Hwang Zi Tao, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pair : KaiHun, TaoHun, ChanHun and KrisHun (brothership)**

**Others : EXO Member**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo (es), Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Boring etc**

**EXO member just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**:::: ~ :::: YAGSOKHAE :::: ~ ::::**

**Chapter 4 :**

.

.

.

"Yakkk Jerapah cepat turunkan _dongsaeng_ ku !" teriak Kris menggema di kediaman rumah Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Kris menghampiri Sehun yang sudah turun dari gendongan Chanyeol.

"_Kajja_ kita pulang _eomma_ sudah khawatir menunggumu dirumah !" ucap Kris merubah nada suaranya begitu berbicara dengan Sehun.

'Apa-apaan si naga itu, kenapa _mood_ nya cepat sekali berubah seperti itu !' gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati.

Kris menarik tangan Sehun dan sedikit memaksanya untuk menuruni tangga, karena Sehun tak beranjak sama sekali dari posisinya.

"Tapi _hyung_..!" ucap Sehun yang ingin menolak ajakan Kris untuk pulang.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ ?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh sesal, dan dibalas dengan anggukan saja oleh Chanyeol.

"Tak apa pulanglah." Ucap Cahnyeol ketika Sehun masih menoleh ke belakang sementara tangannya masih diseret oleh Kris.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecut melihat Sehun dan Kris yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Chanyeol melangkah ke meja makan dengan gontai, ia melihat meja makan dengan berhias banyak lilin serta bunga mawar dengan tatapan sedih, padahal ia rencananya akan makan malam dengan Sehun dengan ditemani cahaya lilin, namun rencananya gagal, bahkan Sehun belum sempat melihat apa yang sudah direncanakan untuknya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa makan sendirian disana, bibirnya mencoba tersenyum, senyum palsu yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Selamat makan !" ucapnya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil, Sehun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia kesal –sangat kesal- dengan sikap _hyung_ nya yang menariknya pulang dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Sehunnie, _hyung_ hanya menjalankan perintah _eomma_, jika tidak _eomma_ bisa memenggal kepala _hyung_." Ucapnya, namun nampaknya itu sama sekali tak mempan untuk memperbaiki _mood_ Sehun.

"Hunnie, bagaimana kalau kita mampir sebentar untuk membeli bubble tea ?" tanya Kris. Dengan cepat Sehun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Benarkah ? tapi itu tak cukup untuk memaafkanmu _hyung_ !" jawab Sehun dengan sedikit menyeringgai.

"Lalu bagaimana agar Sehunie mau memafkan _hyung_ eoh ?" Kris hanya bisa memohon agar Sehun segera memaafkannya, lagi pula Kris masih penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun dan Chanyeol tadi. Namun percuma jika ia bertanya pada _dongsaeng_ nya jika adiknya tersebut dalam kondisi _bad mood._

"Bagaimana jika _hyung_ mentraktir Sehun bubble tea selama 1 bulan." Ucap Sehun dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"MWO ! Seminggu saja ne Hunnie !" ucap Kris memohon, bagaimanapun sebulan itu adalah waktu yang lama, dan uang jajan Kris bisa terkuras habis hanya untuk membeli bubble tea adiknya.

"_Take it or leave it hyung_ !"

"Ne, Ne satu bulan." Ucap Kris pada akhirnya. Kelakuan jahil adiknya ini sebenarnya menurun dari siapa, bahkan _eomma_ serta _appa_ nya juga tak luput dari aksi jahil _dongsaeng_ nya ini.

Di kedai bubble tea, Sehun meminum bubble tea nya dengan penuh semangat. Kris yang melihat suasana hati adiknya kini sedang baik, segera menanyakan apa yang terjadi di rumah Chanyeol tadi.

"Hunnie, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Chanyeol ketika di kamar ?" tanya Kris yang sangat amat penasaran. Kris sudah berjanji dalam hati jika Chanyeol benar-benar melakukan 'itu' pada adiknya yang polos ini, Kris akan menggantung si jerapah itu di pohon maple dekat rumahnya.

"Tidur !" jawab Sehun cepat, ia kembali meminum bubble tea nya kembali. Kris hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban yang kelewat polos dari adiknya tersebut.

"Selain tidur Hunnie…!" tanya Kris kembali. Tiba-tiba saja otak cerdas Kris berpikir mungkin saja Chanyeol melakukan hal 'itu' ketika Sehun dalam keadaan tak sadar. 'Ya, mungkin saja !' batin Kris.

"Sehunnie, apa yang kau rasakan ketika kau tertidur di kamar Chanyeol ?" Tanya Kris kembali namun tak dihiraukan oleh Sehun, Sehun meremas perutnya yang tiba-tiba merasa sakit.

"Hunnie jawab _hyung_ !" seru Kris, ia tak melihat tangan Sehun yang meremas perutnya karena terhalang oleh meja.

"_Hyung_ perut Sehun sakit !"

"Hunnie jangan banyak alasan, ayolah jawab pertanyaan _hyung_ !" ucap Kris bersikeras agar Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia tak menyadari jika raut wajah Sehun menunjukan jika kini ia sedang tak baik-baik saja. Karena Kris berpikir jika Sehun kini tengah menjahilinya untuk lari dari pertanyaannya.

"_Hyung_… perut Sehun beneran sakit…" ucap Sehun kembali.

"Hunnie _hyung_ ti_" belum sempat Kris melanjutkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba ponselnya bordering. Kris pun segera mengangkat ponselnya ketika mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya kini. Lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Yakk ada apa, jangan bilang kau mau menjelaskan jika semua itu bukan kesalahanmu !" ucap Kris dengan sedikit perteriak pada Chanyeol, Kris masih menduga jika Chanyeol akan meminta maaf atas apa yang dilakukannya pada Sehun.

"_Hyung aku belum sempat bicara. Dan satu lagi aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Sehun."_ Ucap Chanyeol yang sedikit membentak pada Kris, ia begitu kesal kini, Chanyeol ingin menghubungi Kris hanya untuk memberitahu jika Sehun belum makan sejak tadi siang.

"Kau berani membentak ku eoh !" kini api dalam hati si naga mulai meluap-luap.

"_Hyung, aku hanya ingin memberitahu padamu, jika Sehun belum makan sejak tadi siang. Aku ingin mengajaknya makan malam namun kau terburu menyeretnya pulang."_ Ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"MWO ! kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi." Kris segera menutup sambungan teleponnya dan segera menghampiri Sehun yang kini mulai meremas pertunya kembali.

"Oh Sehun kenapa kau minum bubble tea tanpa memakan makanan sedikitpun eoh ? bagaimana jika maag mu kambuh ?" Ucap Kris dan segera membantu Sehun berdiri. Kris merutuki ucapannya, sudah terlambat bukan untuk memarahi adiknya, karena kini maag adiknya sudah kambuh, lagi pula ini juga termasuk kesalahannya.

"Kau masih bisa berjalan ?" tanya Kris dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Kita mampir dulu ke restaurant sebelum kita pulang." Ucap Kris yang kini mulai khawatir pada adiknya.

.

.

.

Sehun menapakan kakinya ke dalam rumah dengan cengiran lebar, ia menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kini sudah terisi penuh, sedangkan Kris hanya bisa melangkah dengan gontai ke dalam rumah. Ia meratapi nasib dompetnya yang tiba-tiba kurus seketika hanya karena untuk membayar makanan pesanan adiknya.

Sehun sangat senang karena memang ia sudah lapar, jadi ketika Kris singgah sebentar untuk makan malan di restaurant yang kebetulan restaurant mahal dan elit, Sehun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Dia memesan banyak makanan kesukaannya, karena memang nafsu makannya tergolong banyak, meski tubuhnya masih tetap saja kurus seperti ini.

"Kau sudah pulang Hunnie ? apa kau sudah makan ?" tanya _Eomma_ Sehun, begitu melihat anak bungsunya pulang.

"Ne _eomma_, bahkan perut Sehun kini sudah sangat-sangat kenyang. _Gomawo hyung_ !" Sehun mengedipkan salah satu matanya pada Kris yang berjalan di belakangnya, dan segera beranjak ke kamarnya. Perutnya yang kenyang membuat Sehun kembali mengantuk.

"Ada apa dengannya ?" tanya _eomma_ Sehun penasaran melihat wajah anak bungsunya yang cerah namun mendung pada anak sulungnya.

"_Eomma_, kau akan mengganti biaya makan malam Sehun kan ?" ucap Kris tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang _eomma_, dengan cepat Ny. Oh tahu apa penyebab senyum sumringah anak bungsunya.

"_Ani_, salah sendiri kau memanjakannya !" ucap Ny. Oh dan beranjak pergi. Kris hanya bisa menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

'Bagaimana aku bisa hidup jika seperti ini.' Gerutu Kris dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sehun yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tercinta tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat Kai yang entah habis darimana, Sehun melihat Kai yang mematung di depannya. Matanya mengisyaratkan kesedihan, Sehun tak mengerti kenapa Kai tiba-tiba terlihat aneh kelakuannya.

"Kai..!"

"_Mianhae_, aku tak tahu jika kau…" ucap Kai dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Bahkan kini ia menundukan wajahnya. Tak berani menatap Sehun.

Sehun yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Kai, dengan cepat ia memotongnya perkataannya.

"Tak apa, dari kecil aku memang tak menyukai taman." Potong Sehun cepat. Sehun tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat tatapan Kai kali ini, mata yang selalu berbinar ketika bertatapan dengan obsidiannya tiba-tiba meredup.

'Tidak sebelum kejadian itu kau sangat menyukai taman.' Batin Kai miris.

"Tapi…" Ucap Kai terpotong oleh perkataan Sehun.

"Sudahlah Kai, aku tak apa." Sehun tersenyum pada Kai. Kai yang melihat senyum Sehun, hanya bisa menarik sudut bibirnya dengan paksa agar membalas senyuman tersebut. Kai masih tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Meskipun Sehun sudah memaafkannya sekalipun.

"Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang karena besok kita harus sekolah!" Sehun segera melangkah meninggalkan Kai yang mematung di tempatnya. Entahlah Sehun tak mengerti dengan hatinya, kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari pada sebelumnya.

Karena takut Kai bisa mendengar detak jantungnya, Sehun segera melenggang pergi ke kamarnya, menetralkan detak jantungnya yang seolah seperti di kejar anjing galak yang selalu ditakutinya.

"Ada apa dengan jantungku !" ucap Sehun setelah menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia bersandar pada pintu dan meremas bajunya tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak kencang.

.

.

.

Sehun sebenarnya tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba sikap Kai berubah, Tao juga. Namun yang lebih parah –menurut Sehun- adalah Kai, ia tak menyapa Sehun begitu berpapasan dengannya, merangkul pundaknya ketika memasuki kelasnya seperti biasanya. Kai seolah sedang menghindari Sehun saat ini. Bahkan Kai juga pindah tempat duduk sekarang. Situasi ini benar-benar membuat Sehun frustasi selama beberapa hari ini.

"Hunnie ! Hei kau tak apa?" Ucap Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun, karena sejak tadi _namjachingu_ nya melamun dan tak menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun.

"N-ne. ak-aku tak apa _hyung_ !" jawab Sehun setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. Acara istirahat kini juga berjalan tak seperti biasanya, Tao serta Kai yang akan menganggu Sehun dan Chanyeol ketika istirahat di kantin, kini mereka sama sekali tak terlihat batang hidungnya sama sekali.

"Apa kau mau _hyung_ menyuapi mu ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"_Hyung_ aku bisa makan sendiri !" tolak Sehun cepat sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, ia mengambil sumpitnya yang berada di tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya kini ada perasaan resah yang beberapa hari ini menyelubungi hatinya. Terutama saat kedatangan Kim bersaudara tersebut. Dan ditambah sikap aneh _namjachingu_ nya kini.

Sementara di tempat lain, Nampak dua bersaudara Kim kini tengah menikmati kesunyian yang melanda mereka, tak ada percakapan sejak mereka menginjakan kaki di atap sekolah.

"Ge, aku ingin pulang ke China !" ucap Kai membuka suara.

"Kenapa ? apa kau sudah menyerah ?" tanya Tao yang duduk di sampingnya. Kai hanya menundukan kepalanya, sebenarnya Kai tak mau menyerah semudah itu. Karena itu sama sekali bukan gayanya. Namun situasi yang memaksanya untuk menyerah. Sehunnya tidak mengingat tentang kesepakatan mereka 10 tahun silam terlebih lagi Sehun sudah mempunyai kekasih disini.

"Tak ada cara lain ge, mungkin Sehun memang bukan untuk kita. Aku tak mau memaksa Sehun mengingat masa lalunya yang membuatnya teringat kenangan buruknya waktu kecil." Tao menghela nafas mendengar perkataan adiknya.

"Apa kau pernah bertanya pada Sehun, apa dia mencintai kekasihnya?" tanya Tao dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Kai.

"Masih ada harapan Kai, meski itu hanya sebuah permainan dan janji anak kecil. Yang bahkan tak berarti apa-apa. Namun aku yakin Sehun masih mempunyai perasaan pada salah satu diantara kita." Ucap Tao tersenyum membayangkan wajah Sehun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu ge ?" tanya Kai yang tak mengerti.

"Aku melihat tatapan mata Sehun ketika melihat kita, serta Canyeol maupun yang lainnya. Kau tak akan pernah tahu dan tak pernah mengerti tatapan itu, karena kau bukanlah seorang _hyung_ !" ucap Tao dan segera beranjak dari posisinya, melangkah keluar karena beberapa menit lagi bel istirahat akan berbunyi.

"Apa maksudmu ge ?" tanya Kai ketika Tao akan membuka pintu atap sekolah mereka.

"Kau akan tahu nanti !" ucap Tao dan segela melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tao menuruni tangga dengan senyum penuh arti. Sebenarnya Tao sudah tahu jawaban Sehun, bahkan Tao tahu sejak 10 tahun silam. Kai masih terlalu polos dan masih belum bisa mengerti waktu itu. Namun Tao cukup mengerti dan tahu karena ialah yang paling besar dari keduanya –dari usia- sehingga tak membuat Tao sulit untuk mengerti dan memahami situasi waktu mereka masih kecil dulu.

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

Tao sudah tak tahan dengan sikap Kai yang seakan menghindari Sehun, maka hari ini sepulang sekolah ia akan mencari tahu sendiri jawabanya. Untuk itu, Tao terpaksa berbohong pada Kai untuk pulang sendiri karena ia harus mengikuti kegiatan Ekskul sekolah.

Tao kembali menapakan kakinya ke taman. Sebuah tempat yang menjadi saksi kenangan indahnya bersama Kai dan juga Sehun. Ia memanfaatkan cuaca yang panas ini untuk mencari sebuah surat Sehun yang terkubur di suatu tempat di taman ini. Beruntung suasana taman sangat sepi dan petugas kebersihan taman ini tak terlihat keberadaannya, karena dengan begitu Tao bisa mencari surat Sehun tanpa gangguan sedikitpun.

Tao menggali tanah di setiap sudut taman tempat beberapa pohon besar berada, dulu memang hanya terdapat satu pohon maple saja yang paling besar, namun sekarang tatanan taman ini sudah berbeda 180 derajat dari pada sepuluh tahun silam, terdapat banyak pohon maple yang tinggi menjulang dan juga besar di beberapa titik sudut taman, membuatnya kesulitan untuk mencari keberadaan surat Sehun berada.

Tao dengan semangat menggali, ketika ia tak menemukan surat Sehun di dalam tanah yang ia gali, Tao akan segera membenarkan keadaan tanah seperti semula. Keringat Nampak tengah menetes dengan cukup deras di keningnya serta pelipisnya, namun Tao tak akan berhenti sebelum menemukan surat Sehun.

"_Jia You_ Tao, ini yang terkahir." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri ketika hanya satu pohon maple yang tersisa, yang belum ia gali tanahnya.

Tao terus menggali tanah tersebut dengan alat pinjaman dari tukang taman yang entah bagaimana bisa tergeletak begitu saja di sudut taman tersebut.

Tao menghentikan acara menggalinya ketika sekop yang digunakannya berhantaman dengan benda yang cukup keras. Tao dengan semangat kembali meneruskan kegiatannya. Ia bahkan membuang sekop tadi dan mulai menggali dengan tangannya.

"Yes, aku menemukannya !" ucap Tao disela-sela kegiatannya menggali tanah.

"Ini dia !" ucapnya tersenyum lebar begitu melihat botol kaca bening yang menampilkan segulung kertas di dalamnya.

Dengan cepat Tao membersihkan botol tersebut dari gumpalan tanah yang mengotorinya.

Tao membukanya dengan sangat perlahan, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, tangannya pun sedikit bergetar begitu membuka penutup botol tersebut.

Tao memejamkan matanya begitu ia berhasil mengeluarkan gulungan kertas yang tadinya berada di dalam botol yang berada di hadapannya. Tao meletakan botol tersebut di tanah. Tao menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya sebelum membaca isi dari surat Sehun.

Perlahan demi perlahan gulungan secarik kertas tersebut telah terbuka, namun Tao masih memejamkan matanya. Ia sedikit berdo'a dalam hati jika isi surat tersebut memilihnya.

"In—ini..!" ucapnya Terbata, ia mendudukan _butt_ nya dari posisinya yang tadinya berjongkok. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika jawaban Sehun ternyata diluar dugaannya. Tao tak bisa berkata apapun, mulutnya seolah terkunci hingga tak mampu terbuka hanya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah suara.

**End Of Flash Back**

.

.

.

Tao melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga setelah beberapa detika terdiam di salah satu anak tangga tersebut. Tangan kanan Tao yang berada di dalam saku celananya, mulai mengepal, lebih tepatnya ia meremas sesuatu. 'sesuatu' yang berada di dalam saku celananya tersebut.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

**Balasan Review Chapter 3 : **

**Tiikaaa** : Kris nggak tau, mana berani Chanyeol bilang, pasti Kris akan menghajarnya duluan XD. Disini sudah terjawab kan pertanyaannya. ^^ Sankyu for ur review.

**Destyrahmasari **: Aku sebenarnya terkena WB namun aku berusaha tulis chapter ini. Ini pun aku ngerjainnya cuma dalam waktu satu jam. Tanganku sampai aku paksa buat ngetik karena sudah saatnya aku update :(. Sankyu for ur review.

**Nin nina** : suratnya nggak hilang, no worries. Sehun nggak marah, karena aku juga belum tau gimana Sehun kalo marah di dunia nyata ? LOL XD mungkin Sehun-ah hanya mem pout kan bibirnya XD. Sankyu for ur review.

**Alcici349** : ne ada adegan Smut namun entar kalau Sehun sudah pasti dengan siapa. #smirk. Shipp semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Sankyu for ur review.

**Evilfish1503** : hahaha, Ne, biasanya orang yang bertampang stoic itu lebih mesum #plakk digampar Kris XD. Ne namun bagaimana lagi, hati Sehun cuma ada satu jadi hanya ada satu orang yang bisa memilikinya. #walah bahasaku. Hahaha. XD Ok Sankyu for ur review.

**Oh Min Hun** : I'm so sorry dear. Really sorry. But I can't change this plot again. Hehehe peace V . Sankyu for ur review.

**Askasufa** : Ne bener, apa lagi waktu aku lihat di happy camp. Waktu Tao gendong Sehun. OMO ! mereka kontras sekali perbedaannya. XD Sankyu for ur review.

**Sehunkai **: don't worry dear. Sudah tau kan jawabannya di Chapter ini XD. Sankyu for ur review.

**Park Chanhun** : Jinjayo ? hehehe Gomawo. Maaf di Chapter ini sama sekali tak ada sweet2 nya #bow. Sankyu for ur review.

**Kadera** : Hunhan ? OMO ! aku lebih suka HanHun dari pada HunHan. Hehehe maklum lebih suka Uke Sehun soalnya XD Sankyu for ur review.

**Sehunaaa** : Sudah ketebak kan di chapter ini :D. Sankyu for ur review.

**Ryuuki **: OMO ! foursome ? kalo Foursome aku kepikirannya adegan ranjang terus #plakk otak yadong keluar XD. Sankyu for ur review.

**Xxx** : Shipp ini sudah dilanjut. :) Sankyu for ur Review.

**Ichizuki takumi** : Chanhun ? entar dilabrak baekki loh XD. Sankyu for ur review.

**Shakyu** : Ne ini sudah update. :) lama kah ? semoga tidak. Sankyu for ur Review.

Sempat terkejut dengan jumlah review yg menurun. Mungkin ini pertanda jika FF ini sudah tidak disukai or sudah tidak layak untuk dilanjutkan. :( But No Worries. I made this story Because of Sehun. I love Uke Sehun. I'll continue this story although u don't wanna read this. Maybe I'll finish this story as soon as possible.

I wanna say :

_**dansik chukje il chukha hamnida**_

_**Mianhae jika ada salah kata. Serta perkataan saya yang membuat anda semua sakit hati. Jeongmal Mianhae.**_

_**Mari memulai semuanya dari nol kembali. ^^**_

_**Saranghae readersdeul. ^^**_

Mau berteman dengan saya ? Just send PM ok :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Hwang Zi Tao, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pair : KaiHun, TaoHun, ChanHun and KrisHun (brothership)**

**Others : EXO Member**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo (es), Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Boring etc**

**EXO member just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**:::: ~ :::: YAGSOKHAE :::: ~ ::::**

**Chapter 5 :**

.

.

.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan kedai _bubble tea_ langganannya. Dulu ketika Kai tinggal di Korea, dia akan selalu kesini menemani Sehun untuk membeli bubble tea. Kai memang tidak terlalu menyukai minuman tersebut. Namun ia mencoba menyukainya karena Sehun sangat menyukai minuman itu.

Kai tersenyum miris, seandainya saja kini ada Sehun di sampingnya, membeli _bubble tea_ yang sama lalu bercanda ria sama seperti waktu kecil dulu.

"Kai !"

Namanya pun kini terasa seperti di panggil oleh Sehun. Apakah sebegitu dalam perasaannya pada _magnae_ keluarga Oh tersebut. Kai hanya berdiri, tak mau beranjak dari posisinya.

"Kai kau disini ?"

Bahkan kini Kai melihat Sehun yang berdiri di hadapannya, tersenyum cerah sambil melambaikan tangannya. Oh _come on_ Kai, _are u going crazy right now_ ?. Sosok tersebut semakin mendekat hingga hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja dari posisinya berdiri.

"Jika ini mimpi, aku mohon jangan bangunkan aku !" gumam Kai. Sementara _namja_ yang berdiri di hadapannya aka Oh Sehun hanya bisa mengernyit bingung.

"Hei Kai kau tak apa ?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kai.

'Suara ini yang selalu aku rindukan sejak dulu. Aku ingin bibir tipis itu hanya menyebutkan namaku.' Batin Kai yang mulai tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Tiba-tiba saja banyak anak Junior High School yang berlari keluar dari kedai _bubble tea_ tersebut. Sehun dan Kai yang sejak tadi berdiri di ambang pintupun tak sengaja tersenggol (?) oleh mereka.

Sehun terhuyung ke depan begitu ia merasakan dorongan dari punggungnya, salahkan dirinya yang tak beranjak dari depan pintu dan lebih memilih sibuk menyadarkan Kai yang melamun.

"Kyaa !" Panik Sehun yang merasakan jika ia akan terjatuh sebentar lagi. Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya, setidaknya ia tidak ingin melihat tubuhnya yang berhantaman dengan tanah yang dipijaknya.

Brukkk

Sehun tidak merasakan sakit, karena memang ia terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Kai yang tadi berdiri di hadapannya.

Sementara Kai kini hanya bisa memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kai merasa bingung, jika ini memang mimpi, pasti jika ia terjatuh tak merasakan sakit bukan ? namun Kai kini merasa nyeri di bagian punggungnya. Beruntung tas ransel yang dipakainya sedikit melindungi punggung Kai yang berbenturan dengan tanah.

Sehun membuka matanya, Sehun sangat terkejut karena kini ia berada di atas tubuh Kai.

DEG

Jantung Sehun seakan diajak untuk lari estafet, Ia menikmati jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat, deru nafas saling bersahutan. Hingga ia tak sadar jika kini banyak anak sekolahan yang sedang memandang mereka.

"Mereka sedang apa ?" Tanya seorang anak pada temannya.

"Mungkin itu yang disebut bercinta. Bukankah guru Biologi kita tadi menceritakan proses pembuatan anak ?" sahut temannya. Mereka hanya anak kelas satu Junior High School, sehingga mereka tidak mengerti sesungguhnya dari kata 'bercinta'.

Sehun dan Jongin yang mendengar percakapan anak-anak tersebut sontak segera beranjak dari posisinya. Jongin memandang kaku para anak tersebut. Wajahnya memerah mendengar kata 'bercinta' begitu pula dengan Sehun.

"A-adik kecil it-itu namanya terjatuh bukan bercinta !" terang Sehun menutupi rasa kegugupannya.

"Hei sedang apa kalian berdiri di depan tokoku, Cepat pergi ! Aishh menganggu pembeli saja !" teriak sang pemilik toko yang melihat kerumunan anak yang sudah membeli _bubble tea_ tadi masih berdiri di depan tokonya.

.

.

.

Kini Sehun dan juga Kai sedang dilingkari suasana kecanggungan yang teramat sangat. Sejak keluar dari kedai tea, Sehun dan Kai tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Kai yang tidak suka suasana seperti ini apalagi dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya mulai angkat bicara.

"Mana Chanyeol ?" Tanya Kai datar tanpa menambahkan embel-embel _hyung_ ketika menyebut namanya.

"Eh !" Sehun terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kai yang mendadak.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ sedang ada pelajaran tambahan jadi kita tak bisa pulang bersama. Bukankah Tao _gege_ juga ?" Tanya Sehun.

Kai merutuki kebodohannya, bagaimana ia bisa lupa jika _gege_ nya satu kelas dengan Chanyeol. Lagi pula _gege_ nya juga sudah bilang kepadanya jika ia akan pulang sedikit terlambat karena ada pelajaran tambahan.

"It-itu _gege_ belum memberitahuku !" dusta Kai, Sehun hanya menatapnya curiga karena tidak biasanya Kai akan menjawab dengan terbata seperti itu.

"Mau ke taman ?"

DEG

Jantung Sehun ingin jatuh dari tempatnya hanya mendengar kata 'taman'. Kai yang mengerti arti tatapan Sehun, hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Ia lagi-lagi mengumpat dalam hati ketika secara tak sengaja melayangkan pertanyaan bodoh seperti tadi.

"_Mianhae_ !" ucap Kai lirih.

"Tak apa. Kau tidak sengaja kan !" jawab Sehun lembut. Ia tahu jika Kai tidak sengaja mengajak Sehun ke taman karena mungkin ia lupa jika Sehun takut dengan tempat tersebut.

Sehun sendiri juga sudah tahu dari _eomma_ nya jika Tao serta Kai sudah mengetahui perihal ketakutannya pada tempat tersebut.

Sementara Kai yang mendengar jawaban dari Sehun semakin merasa bersalah. Jika karena perjanjian waktu kecil dulu yang membuat Sehun takut dengan taman. Hanya karena Sehun ingin menjaga suratnya agar tidak ditemukan orang. Dan secara tidak langsung dirinya lah yang menyebabkan Sehun pergi ke taman setiap hari hingga musibah itu terjadi. Maka hari ini Kai berniat untuk mengembalikan semuanya. Ia akan membuat Sehun untuk menyukai tempat itu kembali.

"Tidak aku memang sengaja untuk mengajakmu kesana. _Kajja_ !" Kai menarik tangan Sehun menuju ke taman. Kebetulan arah rumah Sehun melewati taman tersebut.

"Kai tunggu! ap-apa yang mau kau lakukan eoh ?" Sehun menghentakan tangannya kasar agar bisa terlepas dari genggaman Kai.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu menyukai tempat itu kembali. Waktu kecil kau bilang suka sekali pergi ke taman. Bermain disana maupun hanya sekedar duduk diam." Ucap Kai menaikan suaranya sedikit.

Sehun hanya menunduk. Ia tahu jika pernyataan Kai itu benar. Sangat benar. Bahkan Sehun ingin sekali pergi kesana. Namun otak serta tubuhnya tak bisa diajak toleransi. Kejadian 10 tahun silam seakan menjadi penghuni tetap dalam otaknya. Sehun tak bisa melupakannya barang sedetikpun.

"Sehun! dulu taman adalah tempat kita merajut kenangan indah disana. Entah kamu masih ingat atau tidak. Yang ku mau, kita bisa seperti dulu lagi." Lanjut Kai, namun kini dengan nada suara yang lebih lembut. Ia ingin membuat Sehun yang seperti dulu, Kai akan mengesampingkan perasaannya, asalkan Sehun bisa mengingat kenangan indah bersamanya di waktu kecil dulu.

"Kau tak perlu seperti itu Kai. Aku senang dengan keadaanku yang sekarang. Dan kau jangan khawatir. Meski aku tidak terlalu ingat masa-masa kecil kita. Namun aku masih merasakan jika kita sangat akrab dulu !" Sehun tersenyum mengucapkannya.

Grepp

Kai menarik tangan Sehun kembali, ia hanya terdiam. Tak menjawab perkataan Sehun. Sementara Sehun kini terkejut dengan tindakan Kai yang selalu seenaknya sendiri.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan melindungimu. Untuk apa aku berusaha kuat selama 10 tahun ini jika bukan karena Kau !" ucap Kai tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berkata tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya menghadap Sehun. Ia terus berjalan sambil menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengikutinya.

DEG

Sehun terhenyak mendengar ucapan Kai. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang tak seperti biasanya. Apakah mungkin jika Sehun menyukai Kai ? Sehun merasakan kenyamanan mendengar ucapan Kai tersebut seperti ia ketika berada di dekat Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku kembali." Ucap Kai menoleh ke arah Sehun, menampilkan senyuman terhangat yang ia punya.

"Kai ..!" lirih Sehun melihat senyum Kai yang tidak dilihatnya selama beberapa hari ini karena Kai terus menghindarinya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol aku ingin bicara !" ucap Tao disela-sela mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Hn !" hanya gumaman yang menjadi jawabannya. Chanyeol terus mencatat materi pelajaran tambahan di papan tulis.

"Apa arti Sehun bagimu ?" sontak Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya –menulis- lalu menatap ke arah Tao.

"Dia segalanya bagiku !" Jawab Chanyeol singkat, jelas dan padat (?).

Tao terhenyak mendengarnya. Rencananya Tao ingin membantu adiknya setelah melihat isi surat Sehun 10 tahun silam. Tao sudah menyerah, karena baginya Kai ataupun dirinya yang mendapatkan Sehun itu sama saja. Bukankah akan lebih bahagia jika melihat sang adik serta orang yang ia sayangi bahagia bersama.

"_Wae_ ?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu tak mendapatkan respon dari Tao.

Meski mereka masih berada di dalam kelas, Tao dan Chanyeol bisa berbicara dengan leluasa di tengah pelajaran mengingat mereka berdua duduk sebangku sedangkan _seonsaengnim_ yang mengajar mereka sibuk dengan Koran di tangannya.

"Pernahkan Sehun mengatakan dia mencintaimu ?"

Chanyeol bungkam, jika di ingat selama ini dialah yang selalu mengucapkan perasaan suka pada Sehun. Yah, dia yang menembak Sehun dan ketika Sehun menerimanya ia hanya berkata 'Baiklah' bukan kata-kata cinta untuk membalas ucapan Chanyeol.

Tao merasa aneh ketika melihat Chanyeol yang terdiam membisu.

Kringgg

Bel jam pelajaran tambahan berbunyi, para siswa sibuk memasukan buku masing-masing untuk pulang.

"Kau tidak pulang ?" Tanya Tao yang bingung melihat Chanyeol yang sibuk melamun.

"Ah ne !" jawabnya. Tao tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan nya yang belum dijawab Chanyeol. Karena apapun jawabannya. Tao tetap akan membantu Kai mendapatkan Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kai, ketika kakinya sudah hampir mendekati taman. Kai yang mengerti, membalas genggaman tangan Sehun tak kalah eratnya.

"Tenanglah. Selama ada aku, semua yang kau pikirkan tak akan pernah terjadi. Dan aku akan tetap berada disisimu !" ucap Kai menenangkan Sehun. Sehun hanya terkejut mendengarnya, seolah-olah Kai kini bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan olehnya.

"_See ! there's nothing happen_ !" ucap Kai begitu mereka sudah berada di taman.

"Kau hanya terlalu berpikiran buruk Sehunnie !" Kai mengusap keringat di dahi Sehun dengan punggung tangannya yang lain, sementara tangan yang satunya tetap menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"_Kajja_ kita duduk disana !" Ucap Kai sambil menunjuk bangku taman yang kosong. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ponsel di saku celananya berdering.

"_Yeoboseo hyung_ !"

"…"

"Aku berada di taman dengan Sehun. _Wae_ ?"

"…"

"Ne bye !"

"Aneh sekali !" gumam Kai. Setelah sibuk dengan ponselnya, ia melirik ke arah Sehun. Kai terkejut melihat wajah Sehun yang memucat dengan keringat dingin yang semakin banyak menetes dari dahinya.

Sehun sendiri hanya merasa ketakutan begitu menyadari jika matanya menatap tempat kejadian 10 tahun silam. Tempat dimana ia disakiti oleh preman yang sedang mabuk.

"Hei, lihat aku !" ucap Kai menangkup wajah Sehun agar melihat ke arahnya.

"Tidak ada siapapun disana. Tidak ada yang berani menyakitimu selama masih ada aku !" Sehun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kewajah Kai yang berjarak beberapa centi saja. Sehun mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Kai menuju ke bangku taman tersebut.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggenggam erat ponselnya hingga buku-buka jarinya memutih. Ia kesal –sangat kesal- melihat pesan yang dikirim Tao kepadanya.

"_Aku tak tahu apa jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku tadi. Namun sepertinya kau harus rela meninggalkan Sehun untuk orang lain. Lihatlah ke taman dan kau akan mengetahui jawabannya."_

Pikiran Chanyeol berkecamuk. Mungkinkah Sehun selama ini tak mencintainya ? ataukan memang Sehun hanya menganggapnya hanya seorang yang mendapat gelar status 'namjachingu' tanpa mau melabuhkan serta membuka hati untuk dirinya.

Chanyeol bergegas memasuki mobilnya dan melaju ke arah taman dekat rumah Sehun.

.

.

.

Tao melihat Chanyeol yang terburu-buru memasuki mobilnya. Mungkin Chanyeol akan menuju tempat yang dimaksudkan Tao pada pesan text nya.

'Apakah tindakan ku ini benar ?' Tanya nya dalam hati. Ia sendiri juga sakit, lebih tepatnya perasaannya yang sakit. Namun Tao harus merelakannya. Lagi pula untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan satu hati? Jika tidak karena hanya satu orang saja yang berhak memiliki.

Dari reaksi Chanyeol yand ditunjukan kepadanya, Tao mengerti jika mungkin Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Sehun. Namun melihat raut wajah keragu-raguan Chanyeol ketika mendengar pertanyaannya, membuat Tao sedikit tahu jika mungkin perasaan Sehun tak sebesar perasaan Chanyeol padanya.

Tao hanya ingin membantu Sehun dalam masalah ini, memastikan kemana sebenarnya hatinya berlabuh. Chanyeol ataukah Kai -adiknya. Dan tidak bermaksud untuk mencampurinya. Karena semua keputusan ada di tangan Sehun. Tao hanya ingin membantu adiknya. Apa salahnya jika ia berusaha ?.

Tao merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang sudah kusut karena ulahnya sendiri.

"_Prince bubble tea_ ya ?" Tao tersenyum miris membaca tulisan acak-acakan khas anak kecil tersebut.

"Ternyata aku sudah kalah sejak dulu !" ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi. Lebih tepatnya pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menutup pintu mobilnya dengan keras. Ia melangkah dengan terburu-buru memasuki taman.

'Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud Tao ?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman. Dan matanya melebar begitu melihat sosok pujaan hatinya tengah tertawa dengan _namja_ lain, duduk di sebuah bangku taman dengan sesekali memukul lengan sang _namja_ lirih.

Mata indah tersebut membentuk bulan sabit ketika tertawa. Sungguh indah. Chanyeol belum pernah melihat Sehun tertawa selebar itu selama bersama dirinya.

Hati Chanyeol seperti tertohok melihat _namja_ itu, atau lebih tepatnya Kai yang kini mengacak rambut Sehun. Bukankah Chanyeol yang lebih berhak melakukannya.

Terlebih lagi satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol lebih sakit pada hatinya. Pada perasaannya. Kenapa Sehun mau pergi ke taman dengan Kai, sementara ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya, Sehun tak pernah mau. Apakah sebegitu _special _nyakah Kai bagi Sehun.

Dan jangan pikir Chanyeol buta akan sikap aneh Sehun beberapa hari ini. Chanyeol tahu jika Sehun tengah memikirkan seseorang sehingga ia kebanyakan melamun saat bersamanya.

Chanyeol mendekati Sehun dan Kai yang sedang bercanda di taman.

"Sehun !" Sehun yang merasa namanya di panggil mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara. Begitu pula juga Kai.

"Chanyeol _hyung_, sedang apa _hyung_ disini ?" Tanya Sehun polos. Tak tahukah jika Chanyeol sedang menahan amarahnya. Ataukah memang cuma Kai yang merasakan jika tatapan itu sedang mengintimidasinya.

"Ayo pulang !" Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun hingga membuat Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Sehun hanya bisa meringis kesakitan begitu merasakan tangannya di genggam Chanyeol dengan sangat erat. Sehun benar-benar tak mengerti. Selama ini Chanyeol tak pernah menarik tangan Sehun sekasar ini.

Kai yang melihat ekspresi kesakitan di wajah Sehun juga ikut beranjak dari duduknya.

Chanyeol yang sudah menggenggam tangan Sehun pun bergegas pergi tanpa menghiraukan raut wajah Sehun yang kini mungkin ketakutan karena perubahan sikapnya. Emosi sudah menguasai Chanyeol seutuhnya sehingga membuatnya tak sadar jika tindakannya telah menyakiti Sehun nya.

Namun baru saja Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya, ia merasa Sehun sama sekali tak beranjak mengikutinya hingga membuatnya menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Sehun nya.

Mata Chanyeol semakin melebar begitu melihat Kai yang juga menarik tangan Sehun.

"Kau ! apa yang kau lakukan ?"

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

Yeyyy ! finally update ! \^_^/

Ok ini aku kerjain -/+ 2 jam saja begitu mendapat ide untuk melanjutkan fict ini. Sempat kepikiran aku mau selesaikan di chapter lima ini karena tak ada ide yg muncul sama sekali. Itu karena otak saya tidak terlalu… apa ya namanya connect mungkin ya ? #tau ah gelap XD.

Jadi intinya saya akan menjadi lemot jika saya buat cerita dengan konflik ringan saja. Karena saya suka konflik yang agak rumit atau bahkan rumit sekali. #slapped

Jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuat Fict ini dengan menaikan konflik di antara mereka. Mungkin dengan sedikit kekerasan tak apakan ? #smirk

Saya bukannya suka yang inchest or masochist, Namun memang saya lebih suka cerita yang bisa sidikit mengolah emosi pembaca. Namun yang lebih saya suka itu genre action #plakk nggak nanya XD

Ok semoga suka dengan chapter ini. ^_^

Jika tidak karena chingudeul mungkin saya akan hiatus untuk cerita ini. Namun karena membaca review kalian, saya mengurungkan niat saya.^_^ Kansahamnida atas semangatnya. :D

* * *

**Balasan Chapter 4 :**

**Tiikaaa** : Ne chingu. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin juga. Chapt ini semakin jelas kan konfliknya :D

**Mir-acleKim** : hahaha gomawo ne, sudah terjawab dong di chapter ini. Setelah cinta segi empat. Sekarang jadi segi tiga lalu ntar jadi persegi deh. XD

**Wonkyuhae** : ini love story chingu. Brothership nya Cuma KrisHun, itupun dikit banget nongolnya. Salahkan si naga yg susah banget di atur buat ambil scene. #plakk XD

**Destyrahmasari** : tidak bisa chingu. Soalnya aku bukan type orang yang lepas tanggung jawab begitu saja. Ingin rasanya sesekali nelantarin FF sebulan. Jangankan sebulan seminggu saja saya nggak bisa T_T hehehe ^_^V ini dikarenakan banyak ide baru yg terus-terusan nongol. Jadi tangan ini semangat ketik FF baru dari pada update FF yg sudah ada. #duakk#ditendang

**Alcici349** : Kyaaa ini sudah lebaran chingu. Mianhae ^_^V tapi tetep update kan ? ;)

**Dazzling** **Kpopers** : Yup bener banget. Semoga suka dengan pair nya ^_^

**Ran Hwa** : jangan seformal itu chingu. Lebih suka bahasa banmal saja ne. XD Kecuali untuk yg lebih tua baru deh aku mau bicara formal. ^_^V.

**Oh Dhan Mi** : Ne gomawo and Mianhae, karena Sehun mintanya dipasangin sama dia. Kalo tidak dia bakalan mogok nggak mau jadi chast di FF ini. XD malah aku mau pasangin Sehun dengan Lay #brakk ^_^V

**Nin nina** : Ne Tao sudah nyerah. Tao sama Kris ? Nah itu malah buat aku super bingung. Mana yg jadi Uke. Soal fisik, Tao lebih manly, badannya kekar. Namun secara mental Kris lebih dewasa. Nah loh ? XD

**Askasufa** : Ne, aku juga kepikiran malah jika isi surat itu bubble tea saja. Kan yang paling dicintai dan disukai Sehun itu bubble tea. XD. Happy Camp itu memang sweet banget chingu. XD banyak moment soalnya.

**Evilfish1503** : smut ? chapter depan gimana ? Namun dari patokan chapter ini, bisa dibilang KaiHun shipper nampaknya harus tutup mata dulu XD. Tapi aku nggak yakin juga sih. Ini kan rate T. Yah mungkin aku kasih 'asap-asap'nya saja ne chingu. 'Api'nya ntar saja kalo aku buat FF baru lagi. ^_^V

**RaeMii** : Ne, kan kalau nggak di cut jadi nggak penasaran dong entar XD. Ok semoga suka ne dengan chapter ini. :D

**Hunnie13** : OMO really chagi ? #plakk sok akrab XD. Nggak apa-apa dear. Kan ini reviewnya sudah masuk. Jadi aku bisa balas. ^_^

**Kadera** : Ne itulah cinta chingu. Cinta itu buta. XD. Setiap aku pantengin fancam-fancam, secara tak disengaja or memang Sehunnnya yg nggak sadar, dia selalu bertindak cute abis. Entah waktu nyengir, senyum, pouting de el el deh XD \^_^/

**Ryuuki** : by the way aku belum pernah post NC-an ya #baru nyadar. XD Sebenarnya saja bukan orang baru di FFn. Saya sudah berkali-kali buat (malah hampir semua mungkin) FF saya rate M. Untuk account baru saya ini, Saya agak ragu untuk post adegan Mature. Soalnya dipikiranku Sehun masih belum cukup umur. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu polos. #padahal saya juga polos orangnya :P

**Xxx** : sudah terjawab kan di chapter ini chingu ? ^_^ Kris ? Wah bisa-bisa FF ini berubah jadi inchest. Tau sendirikan sikap Kris ke Sehun gimana -_-

**Aii Kai** : Kyaaa gomawo chingu. Waktu baca reviewnya langsung deh otakku jalan. Namun sayangnya romance nya disini nggak ada. Sudah tau kenapa bukan ? mungkin karena aliranku (?) yg aneh. Jadi ketika aku buat FF action biasanya romance nya muncul sendiri. Nah kalo Love story saya masih berada di level bawah. Kurangnya pengalaman menghalangi semuanya :( iya kan Hunnie ? #sehun ngangguk-angguk XD

**Taryfeb** : Ne chukkhaeee bener banget chingu. ^_^ Mudah di tebak ya ? -_-

**Sehunkai** : Aishhh kenapa semuanya benar. XD Yup conglatulation dear jawabanmu benar. Silahkan bawa Sehun sebagai hadiahnya. :P

**Sehunaaa** : Ne bener lagi deh. Silahkah bawa Kai sebagai bonusnya XD

**Seblak part** : moment KaiHun disini kurang kah ? tidak dong ? XD welcome ne ^_^

**Nam hyora** : Ne welcome. Tenang dear. Saya uke Sehun hard shipper malah. Jadi otomatis nanti FFku semua uke Sehun ~~~

Sehun : berarti ntar aku dipasangin dengan banyak seme dong?

Me : tentu #kedip2 mesum XD

Jongin :#lempar granat XD

**GLuk99** : Yup bener banget dear. :D Semoga suka dengan pair nya ^_^

* * *

**Sekali lagi Kansahamnida untuk review, favorite sama follow nya. ^_^**

Oh ya kalau ada moment sweet tentang Sehun. Kasih info ya ~~~ #buing-buing bareng Thehun


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Hwang Zi Tao, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pair : KaiHun, TaoHun, ChanHun and KrisHun (brothership)**

**Others : EXO Member**

**Rate : T (Semi M)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo (es), Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Boring etc**

**EXO member just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**:::: ~ :::: YAGSOKHAE :::: ~ ::::**

**Chapter 6 :**

.

.

.

"Kau ! apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Chanyeol geram.

Jongin tetap diam, tak memperdulikan ucapan Chanyeol. Sementara Sehun hanya bisa menatap dua _namja_ tersebut secara bergantian.

"Aku bilang lepaskan !" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya hingga membuat Sehun terperanjat. Bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol tidak pernah meninggikan suaranya ketika berbicara. Chanyeol yang dikenalnya bukan Chanyeol yang seperti sekarang. Chanyeol yang penyabar dan selalu ceria adalah sosok Chanyeol yang dikenal Sehun.

Chanyeol semakin geram melihat Jongin yang masih tetap menggenggam tangan Sehun. Jongin sendiri juga tidak mengerti dengan tindakannya sendiri. Ia hanya refleks menarik tangan Sehun. Mungkin Jongin tak mau Sehun pergi dengan Chanyeol. Untuk alasan lebih jelasnya Jongin sendiri masih memikirkannya.

Chanyeol yang sudah terbakar cemburu akhirnya melepas tangan Jongin kasar. Dan segera menarik Sehun pergi dari sana.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ !" Sehun semakin terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol. Ia berusaha memanggil Chanyeol untuk menyadarkannya, namun sia-sia saja. Chanyeol sama sekali tak menoleh ke arahnya.

Sehun melihat ke belakang, dia hanya bisa menatap Jongin sambil mengucapkan kata Mianhae padanya tanpa suara. Sementara kakinya terus mengikuti langkah Chanyeol membawanya.

Jongin tahu jika Sehun berusaha meminta maaf atas perbuatan Chanyeol. Ia bisa menangkap maksud ucapan Sehun melalui gerak bibirnya.

Jongin hanya bisa menatap kepergian Chanyeol dan Sehun dengan tatapan terluka. Tunggu, Jongin bukankah sudah menyatakan dirinya untuk mengundurkan diri dalam perang?. Perang untuk memperebutkan Oh Sehun. Namun sepertinya Jongin tak bisa. Sekeras apapun Jongin melakukannya, hatinya seolah tak bisa berpaling dari namja cantik bermarga Oh tersebut.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terus menyeret Sehun hingga ke mobilnya. Tak ia hiraukan rintihan Sehun yang meminta untuk di lepaskan. Sampainya di mobil Chanyeol memaksa Sehun untuk segera masuk ke mobilnya.

Brakk

Chanyeol menutup pintu mobilnya dengan sangat kasar hingga membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget. Ketakutan kini semakin mendera Sehun. Ia sungguh tak mengenal Chanyeol nya yang sekarang. Mana sosok Chanyeol yang selalu lembut kepadanya?.

Chanyeol mulai masuk ke mobilnya, duduk di kursi kemudi lalu memegang setir mobil kuat-kuat. Pandangannya ke depan, Chanyeol sama sekali tak menoleh ke arah Sehun.

Sementara Sehun sendiri hanya bisa melirik Chanyeol yang kini telah menahan marah.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ !" panggil Sehun takut-takut.

Chanyeol tak menggubris panggilan Sehun. Ia sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang agak memburu karena tersulut emosi.

"Hyu-!" ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh suara Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengannya ?" Chanyeol berusaha menahan amarahnya agar tidak membentak Sehun.

"_Hyung_, ak-aku..!"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan berdua dengannya di Taman, Oh Sehun ?" ucapan Chanyeol kembali memotong perkataan Sehun. Chanyeol menekankan kata terakhirnya.

Sehun hanya bisa menundukan mukanya, Sehun mengerti dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Sehun merasa bersalah. Seharusnya sejak awal Sehun cerita tentang trauma nya terhadap tempat tersebut. Sehun yakin jika Chanyeol mungkin merasa sakit hati karena Sehun pergi ke taman dengan Jongin sementara dia tak pernah mau pergi ke taman setiap Chanyeol mengajaknya.

Namun bukan itu saja yang membuat Chanyeol marah. Lebih tepatnya ia cemburu akan kedekatan Sehun dengan Jongin. Semenjak dua kakak beradik berkulit Tan tersebut ke Korea, Hubungan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang semula baik-baik saja mulai sedikit merenggang.

Bukk

Chanyeol memukul setir mobilnya karena Sehun tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya. Chanyeol menatap Sehun lekat. Meraih kedua pundaknya agar Sehun melihat ke arahnya.

Sehun yang merasakan Chanyeol mencengkeram kedua pundaknya dengan sedikit keras mulai mendongakan wajahnya, menatap Chanyeol yang kini memandangnya intens. Sehun melihat ada kilatan marah di kedua obsidian mata Chanyeol, raut muka kecewa sekaligus terluka. Apakah perbuatan Sehun sefatal itu hingga membuat Chanyeol _hyung_ nya seburuk ini.

"Tatap aku Oh Sehun !" perintah Chanyeol ketika Sehun ingin mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Jongin ?" Chanyeol semakin meremas pundak Sehun.

"_Hyung_ sa-sakit !" Chanyeol seolah tuli dan semakin meremas pundak Sehun keras.

"Jawab pertanyaanku !" Chanyeol menaikan suaranya atau sedikit membentak Sehun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ak-aku.. ki-kita hanya bersahabat..!" Ucap Sehun terbata. Bagaimana ia tak gugup sekaligus takut jika kini Chanyeol meremas pundaknya kuat dengan satu tangannya yang lain menarik dagu Sehun untuk terus menatapnya. Dan dengan jarak yang dibilang cukup dekat pula.

"Apakah ucapanmu bisa ku percaya ?" Chanyeol semakin geram karena Sehun menjawabnya dengan sedikit terbata. Chanyeol bisa menangkap raut keragu-raguan ketika Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya. Lagi pula Chanyeol sangat mengenal Sehun, dan Sehun sama sekali tak pandai berbohong kepadanya.

Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Apakah bibir ini pernah dicicipinya ?" Chanyeol menyeringgai begitu salah satu tangannya mengusap bibir Sehun. Sementara Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Hyung ma-mau a-apa ka-kau !" Sehun semakin takut begitu Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Selama berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol selalu menghargainya agar tidak menciumnya atau bertindak di luar batas hingga ia siap. Oleh karena itulah Sehun merasa sangat nyaman dengan pribadi Chanyeol yang pengertian. Namun sekarang ia melihat sisi Chanyeol yang lain dan itu semakin membuatnya takut.

"Aku berhak melakukannya baby. Karena aku adalah _namjachingu_ mu !"

Belum sempat Sehun menolak Chanyeol sudah menarik tenguk Sehun kasar dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Mata Sehun terbelalak kali ini. Ini bukan ciuman yang Sehun inginkan. Bukan sama sekali. Sehun berusaha berontak namun ke dua tangannya di cengkeram di atas kepalanya dengan satu tangan Chanyeol. Sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk menarik tengkuk Sehun agar tidak bisa menghindar.

Chanyeol melumat bibir bawah dan atas Sehun secara bergantian, ia mendorong lidahnya agar mendapak akses lebih untuk menjelajah gua hangat namja cantik tersebut.

"Eummpp !" Sehun merontah dan terus menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol yang terus mendekat. Namun sialnya kini punggungnya sudah menyentuh pintu mobil hingga Sehun tak bisa menghindar lagi. Dan entah sejak kapan pintu tersebut sudah terkunci.

"Eumpp !" Sehun terus merontah ketika tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya menekan tengkuk Sehun kini mulai membuka kancing seragamnya. Sehun terus menghindar, ia mencoba menendang Chanyeol hingga mengenai perutnya.

"Ahkk !" Chanyeol mengerang setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"_Hyung mianhae_..!" Tak terasa kini mata Sehun mulai memanas, mungkin sedikit lagi kedua mata indah tersebut akan mengeluarkan kristal beningnya.

Chanyeol yang menatap bibir Sehun yang kini sudah membengkak mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Kini nafsu mulai merasukinya.

Chanyeol segera menahan kedua kaki Sehun dengan mendudukinya. Sehingga kini tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan Sehun. Sehun sendiri semakin membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Chanyeol menahan pergerakan kakinya agar tidak menendang dengan duduk di pangkuannya.

"_Hyung_ sadarlah.." ucap Sehun ditengah usahanya menahan tangis. Sehun tahu jika Chanyeol sekarang mungkin Chanyeol yang sedang kehilangan akal sehatnya. Karena Chanyeol tak pernah berani menyentuh Sehun selain ciuman di kening.

Chanyeol langsung meraih bibir Sehun kembali, membuatnya tak bisa berteriak untuk sekedar minta tolong. Seragam yang dipakainya kini sungguh sudah berantakan. Dua kancing teratasnya telah lepas. Membuat dada putih pucat tersebut terekspos dengan sangat jelas.

.

.

.

Jongin yang masih duduk sendirian di taman merasa enggan untuk beranjak sejengkalpun dari tempatnya. Suasana siang yang cukup panas membuatnya malas untuk pulang.

Namun ada yang aneh dengan tubuh Jongin, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan kegelisahan. Otaknya terus membayangkan tentang Sehun.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja !' batinnya.

Jongin berusaha mengingat kejadian beberapa menit tadi. Sungguh ia merasa sangat bahagia melihat tawa Sehun. Sudah lama Jongin tak bercanda dengan Sehun seperti tadi. Namun tiba-tiba saja bayangan tawa Sehun di otaknya terganti menjadi bayangan Sehun yang menangis.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya agar membuyarkan kinerja otaknya yang terus mengambarkan sosok Sehunnya yang menangis. Ok perasaan Jongin semakin bertambah buruk, maka ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang, memastikan jika Sehun sudah sampai disana dengan keadaan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Eummmpp !" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk melepas ciuman Chanyeol. Butir-buitr bening kini sudah lolos dari kedua obsidian kelamnya. Tak dihiraukan Chanyeol yang merasakan jika ciumannya kini terasa asin karena air mata Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya ingin membuktikan jika Sehun itu miliknya cuma miliknya dan tak akan pernah berubah. Chanyeol sudah menyimpan perasaannya pada Sehun sejak duduk di bangku Junior Hingh School. Dan kini ia telah mendapatkan Sehun, dan jangan berharap untuk merebut Sehun dari sisinya.

Sehun terus merontah ketika Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya hingga membuat lidah Chanyeol leluasa bergerilya di mulut Sehun.

"Eummpp !" Sehun merasakan perih dipergelangan tangannya, dan juga sesak karena sejak tadi oksigen tak menjamah paru-parunya.

Sehun menghentakan kakinya untuk memberitahu Chanyeol agar melepas ciumannya. Sebagai tanda jika kini ia sedang membutuhkan oksigen. Namun sepertinya percuma saja karena Chanyeol sama sekali tak mengindahkan perbuatannya.

Sehun merasa sesak yang luar biasa, hingga membuat matanya memburam, entah karena air mata ataukah mungkin kesadarannya akan segera hilang.

Namun tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan ucapan Jongin.

"_Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan melindungimu. Untuk apa aku berusaha kuat selama 10 tahun ini jika bukan karena Kau !"_

Bisakah jika Sehun berharap Jongin kini menolongnya. Chanyeol tak memperdulikan jika kini tubuh Sehun tak merontah sama sekali. Ia terus menikmati bibir indah _namjachingu_ nya.

Ketika Sehun merasakan kegelapan semakin menguasainya, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara pukulan yang cukup keras, dan berat tubuh dipangkuannya serta cengkraman di kedua pergelangan tangannya terlepas.

"Brengsek kau ! Apa yang telah kau lakukan Hah !"

Sehun mengenal suara itu. Ya, itu suara Jongin sahabat kecilnya sahabat yang mungkin dicintai oleh Oh Sehun.

Jongin memukul Chanyeol semakin membabi buta, Chanyeol sendiri tak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali setelah ditarik keluar oleh Jongin dan dihadiahi pukulan bertubi-tubi di wajahnya.

Jongin yang melihat Chanyeol terkapar di tanah segera melesak masuk menghampiri Sehun.

"Hunnie, Hunnie bangun. Oh Sehun bangun !" ucap Jongin dengan kepanikan di luar batas sambil menepuk pipi Sehun.

Jongin semakin marah melihat bibir Sehun yang membengkak dan seragam Sehun yang berantakan dengan dua kancing terlepas di hadapannya.

Jongin membenarkan letak seragam Sehun, lalu melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya di tubuh Sehun. Ia segera mengangkat tubuh ringkih tersebut ke kedua lengannya.

Chanyeol yang melihat Jongin menggendong Sehun mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Ap-apa yang telah aku lakukan ?" ucapnya terbata. Chanyeol melihat kedua tangannya yang bergetar dan kemudian meraba bibirnya sendiri. Chanyeol mengeram kesal. Tidak bukan kesal pada Sehun namun pada dirinya sendiri. Sungguh Chanyeol seolah di butakan oleh kabut nafsu yang mengelabuinya.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun. Aku akan membunuhmu Park Chanyeol !" ucap Jongin melangkah pergi setelah menekankan setiap kata-katanya.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya bisa terduduk lemas di tanah. Mencoba mengingat perbuatan bodoh yang telah dilakukannya pada sesosok yang sangat dicintainya.

.

.

.

Jongin tiba di sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah setelah naik taxi untuk sampai kesana. Ia tak membawa Sehun pulang kerumah karena pasti Ny. Oh akan sangat khawatir. Namun Jongin sudah menguhubungi Kris serta Tao untuk menyusulnya.

Tak Jongin hiraukan tatapan menusuk para penghuni apartemen padanya karena menggendong Sehun yang sedang tak sadarkan diri di punggungnya.

Jongin membuka apartemen tersebut dengan sedikit kesusahan lalu membaringkan tubuh Sehun di ranjang _king size_ dihadapannya. Beruntung Jongin selalu membawa semua kartu ATM nya saat ini karena setiap hari orang tuanya mengirimkan uang saku yang bisa dibilang sangat cukup ke rekeningnya. Sehingga Tao maupun dirinya tak pernah merasakan kekuragan sedikitpun.

Ketika ia hendak menyelimuti tubuh Sehun, matanya tak sengaja melihat pergelangan tangan Sehun yang memerah. Jongin semakin mengertakan giginya. Berani sekali dia menyakiti Sehun hingga seperti ini. Jongin bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri jika ia akan menghabisi _namjachingu_ Sehun yang berengsek tersebut.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah gontai, pikirannya sibuk tentang keadaan Sehun. Ia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri hingga berbuat lepas kendali pada Sehun. Chanyeol beruntung ketika menyetir mobil tak menabrak pohon ataupun lainnya karena sibuk melamunkan Sehun.

"Mianhae.. Mianhae Hunnie. Aku memang bodoh. Aku tak pantas menjadi _namjachingu_ mu !" rancaunya. Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya kasar guna mengalihkan rasa sakit dihatinya yang meluap-luap hingga ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Sehun, untuk itulah ia berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti baby nya, selalu berusaha membuatnya nyaman disisinya serta bahagia setiap kali ia bersamannya.

Namun lihatlah apa yang sudah ia perbuat sekarang. Hanya dalam sehari jalinan kasih selama dua tahun dengan Sehun nya tercemar atau mungkin akan retak hanya karena kabut nafsu serta rasa cemburu yang menguasai hatinya.

Mungkin nanti Sehun akan membencinya, atau bahkan ia tak mau melihat muka Chanyeol muncul dihadapannya. Lalu apa yang akan diperbuat Chanyeol selanjutnya ? Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Sehun nya, dia adalah segalanya. Namun perasaan _possessive_ takut kehilangan Sehun membuatnya hancur seketika.

.

.

.

"Brakk !" Kris dan Tao segera membuka pintu apartemen Jongin dengan kasar. Mereka bahkan berlari menuju ke apartemen yang disewa Jongin karena terlalu khawatirnya dengan keadaan Sehun. Beruntung apartemennya belum Jongin kunci setelah kepergian dokter yang dipanggilnya untuk memeriksa Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi kepadanya ?" Tanya Kris mencengkeram kera seragam Jongin.

"_Hyung_ tenanglah biarkan Kai menjelaskan dulu !" Tao berusaha mencegah jika kemungkinan Kris yang terkenal dengan _brothercomplex_ nya akan memberikan 'lukisan' di wajah adiknya.

"Dia tak apa. Kata dokter dia hanya pingsan saja !" ucap Jongin setelah Kris melepas cengkeramannya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa sampai begini ?" Kris menghampiri adiknya yang sedang terlelap tersebut. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai agar bisa memandang lebih dekat wajah adiknya yang tertidur.

"Tadi tak sengaja ada preman yang menghadangnya. _Mianhae_ aku sedikit terlambat menolongnya." Dusta Jongin. Tao hanya bisa menatapnya penuh arti. Hidup bertahun-tahun bersamanya, membuat Tao yakin jika adiknya kini sedang berbohong.

"Kai aku ingin bicara kepadamu !" Tao menarik tangan Jongin untuk keluar dari apartemen tersebut.

"Katakan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi !" ucap Tao setelah mereka berdua berada cukup jauh dari apartemen yang di sewa Jongin.

"Tak terjadi apa-apa !" jawab Jongin cepat.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong saat ini. Apa ada kaitannya dengan Chanyeol ?" mata Jongin melebar mendengar Tao menyebut nama Chanyeol dihadapannya. Jongin tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ternyata benar ya ?" ucap Tao yang lebih mirip seperti sebuah pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan.

"Kau tahu ini saat yang tepat untukmu untuk merebut Sehun darinya. Dan mungkin jika kau memberitahu Kris tentang ini. Usahamu akan semakin lancar mendapatkannya !"

Jongin menautkan alisnya serta menatap _gege_ nya lekat. Bagaimana bisa _gege_ nya mengatakan hal sedemikian rupa. Tidak. Jongin tak mau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Jongin tak mau memaksakan kehendaknya. Jika Sehun memang ditakdirkan untuknya pastilah Sehun akan bersamanya nanti.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu. Bukankah Kau sendiri ingin mendapatkannya ?" ucap Jongin geram bahkan tanpa memanggil Tao dengan sebutan _gege_. Jongin sungguh tak mempercayai perkataan Tao barusan.

"Aku sudah kalah Kai. Kalah sejak dulu. Atau bahkan sejak aku belum memberitahu perasaanku padamu tentang Sehun."

Tao menarik tangan Jongin lalu meletakan secarik kertas yang didapatkannya kemarin dan meletakannya di genggaman tangan tersebut lalu melangkah pergi.

Namun setelah beberapa langkah, Tao menghentikan langkah kakinya dan mengucapkan sesuatu dengan membelakangi Jongin.

"Kau tahu, mungkin perjanjian kita waktu kecil dulu hanya sebuah lelucon anak-anak. Namun bagaimana jika perjanjian tersebut memberikan dampak yang cukup besar hingga sekarang ?. Sehun memilihmu Kai, seharusnya aku harus tahu sejak dulu."

Jongin hanya menatap punggung sang kakak dengan tatapan bingung. Matanya kini melihat telapak tangannya yang terbuka dengan secarik kertas yang lusuh di genggamannya.

"Untuk Chanyeol. Maafkan aku. Karena itu semua karenaku !"

Sayup-sayup Jongin mendengar ucapan _gege_ nya. Jadi keberadaan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berada di taman tersebut karena ulah _gege_ nya. Jongin benar-benar tak mengerti sekarang. Begitu banyak kejadian yang ia alami seharian ini, Chanyeol, Sehun dan sekarang _gege_ nya sendiri.

Jongin membuka kertas tersebut. Dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya mata Jongin dikejutkan oleh sesuatu dalam seharian ini.

"Ini..!" Ucap Jongin tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya.

**Prince Bubble Tea**

**Kai :D**

Tanpa ia tau jika ada seseorang yang sudah mendengar pembicaraan semuanya dengan Tao. Orang tersebut hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya di balik dinding yang melindungi tubuhnya agar tidak ketahuan.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

Annyeong :D

Saya update cepet kan evilfish ? XD

Sebenarnya ini sudah selesai sejak kemarin namun aku menunda untuk mempublishnya. Bahkan saya mengetik chapter ini lebih cepat dari pada chapter sebelumnya, padahal jumlah words di chapter ini lebih banyak dari yang kemarin.

Salahkan otak saya yang cepet banget connect nya jika mengetik adagen seperti 'itu' #slapped

**Mianhae jika saya sedikit menyiksa Sehun di chapter ini. #nod**

**Mianhae juga tidak bisa membalas review kalian chingudeul. #deepbow**

Sebagai gantinya saya update cepat.

**Untuk para reviewers, Kansahamnida ^_^ Saranghae XD**

**Untuk para siders, Gomawo sudah menyempatkan membaca fict abal ini :)**

Eh sedikit curcol. Pada lihat China Love Big Concert belum ? aku kemarin ngubek-ngubek nggak dapet yang fullcam. T_T Jika ada yang dapat, kasih link please. PM juga boleh ^_^

Untuk Mir-ackleKim gomawo atas infonya. Saya sudah download yg Fullcam nya :D

Chapter depan mungkin agak panjang, dan saya usahakan untuk balas review kalian. ^_^V


	7. Chapter 7

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Hwang Zi Tao, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pair : KaiHun, TaoHun, ChanHun and KrisHun (brothership)**

**Others : EXO Member**

**Rate : T (Semi M)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo (es), Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Boring etc**

**EXO member just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**:::: ~ :::: YAGSOKHAE :::: ~ ::::**

**Chapter 7 :**

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba, Jongin dan Kris tetap menunggu Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sementara Tao sengaja untuk pulang menemani orang tua Sehun. Dan membuat mereka untuk tidak curiga. Jongin beralasan jika ada tugas kelompok yang harus dikerjakan dengan Sehun di rumah teman dan memaksanya harus menginap. Sementara Kris sendiri membohongi orang tuanya karena ia disuruh menjadi asisten dosennya membantu risetnya hingga mungkin ia akan jarang pulang.

Kris berada disisi kanan Sehun berbaring, sementara Jongin berada di sisi kiri Sehun. Keheningan melingkupi ruangan tersebut. Tak ada yang mau membuka suara, karena memang mereka berdua _type_ namja _introvert._ Belum lagi mereka yang memang tidak terlalu akrab.

"Apakah kau menyukai Sehun ?" Tanya Kris tiba-tiba. Jongin terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kris. Ia sibuk mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjawabnya. Jongin tak mau memberikan jawaban yang salah dan bisa mempengaruhi _image_ nya dihadapan _namja_ berwajah _stoic_ yang sama dengannya.

"Ne ! Aku menyukainya !" Jawab Jongin tegas. Jongin bukan orang yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya ataupun mengungkapkan perasaan. Namun Jongin tak mau berbohong, terlebih lagi Kris pasti sudah tahu karena bisa dibilang orang semacam Kris ataupun Jongin yang masih satu species (?) (Read = introvert) mempunyai sifat yang sangat peka. Berbeda sekali dengan Sehun yang mempunyai sifat blak-blakan (?) (Jangan lupakan juga kekanakan).

"Bagaimana kau bisa ..." ucapan Kris terpotong oleh perkataan Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan merebut Sehun dari Chanyeol !" Mata Kris melebar. Yah, itu yang akan ditanyakan oleh Kris. Bagaimana mungkin Jongin menyukai adiknya yang jelas-jelas sudah mempunyai _namjachingu_.

"Lalu apakah kau tak merasa sakit melihat orang yang kau cintai sudah mempunyai orang lain dihatinya ?"

'Tentu saja sakit.' Batin Jongin. Namun hati serta mulutnya tak mau ia ajak bekerja sama, dan akhirnya kata-kata inilah yang keluar dari mulut Jongin

"Tidak. Selama Sehun bahagia aku juga bahagia."

Jongin bersumpah jika ada orang yang mengucapkan kata-kata seperti yang telah ia ucapkan tadi maka ia sedang berbohong. Mana ada di dunia ini yang bahagia melihat orang yang dicintainya bersama orang lain. Namun itulah cinta bukan ? tak semuanya harus diucapkan secara gamblang dan sejujur-jujurnya. Terkadang cinta membutuhkan sebuah kebohongan untuk membuat orang lain tak sakit hati. Meski itu harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

Itu Hak Sehun memilih siapa. Jika memang hati Sehun terisi sepenuhnya dengan nama Park Chanyeol, lalu Jongin bisa apa ? Cinta tak perlu dipaksakan bukan. Untuk itulah ia menyerah, menyerah untuk cintanya pada Oh Sehun. Membiarkan usahanya selama 10 tahun di China sia-sia.

Kris hanya tertegun mendengar jawaban Jongin. Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga tidak terlalu paham dengan masalah cinta. Namun satu hal yang di dapat Kris ketika menatap mata Jongin. Sebuah kesungguhan. Yah, Kesungguhan akan cintanya yang mungkin saja bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Eunghh !" lengkuhan dari _namja_ cantik yang terlelap membuyarkan keheningan dari dua _namja_ tampan yang sibuk akan pemikirannya masing-masing.

"Hunnie / Sehun kau tak apa kan ?" Tanya kedua _namja_ berwajah _stoic_ tersebut bersamaan.

"_Hyung_.. Kai !" ucap Sehun lirih.

"Ne, apa ada yang sakit ?" Tanya Kris khawatir. Pertanyaan Kris tersebut tak di indahkan oleh Sehun. Otaknya memproses kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

'Chanyeol _hyung'_ batin Sehun.

"Hei kau tak apa ?" tepukan pelan di pundak Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ne aku tak apa."

"Lain kali aku tak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendirian agar preman tak berani mengganggumu lagi." Ucap Kris dengan nada kesal.

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menatap penuh arti ke arah Jongin. Sementara yang menjadi objek mata tatapan Sehun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Kedua orang tuanya masih belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun sepertinya Sehun akan memakai alasan Jongin, seperti yang dilakukannya pada Kris.

Jongin sendiri semakin _over protective_ menjaga Sehun, ia tak akan melepaskan Sehun dari pandangannya, dan selalu mengekor kemanapun ia berada.

"Apakah kau juga akan menemaniku masuk ?" Tanya Sehun malas. Kini ia berada di toilet, dan Jongin masih saja mengikuti Sehun.

"Jika di izinkan kenapa tidak ?" jawab Jongin datar.

"Aishh aku bisa gila !"

Brakk

Sehun menutup pintu toiletnya dengan sedikit keras. Sementara Jongin sendiri hanya terkikik geli melihatnya.

Ketika istirahatpun Jongin masih mengikuti Sehun. Ia akan menjadi sangat galak ketika ada orang yang mendekati Sehun. Berkali-kali Jongin melayangkan _deathglare_ pada para _namja_ yang mencoba duduk di sebelah Sehun seperti sekarang ini.

"Se-sepertinya aku harus pindah !" ucap seorang _namja_ takut akan tatapan mata Jongin. Namun setelah kepergian _namja_ tersebut Jongin tersenyum simpul.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Jongin yang sekarang. Yah, Sehun sangat merindukan Jongin beberapa hari lalu. Dan kini Jongin kembali tak menghindarinya.

Setiap kali Jongin menunjukan perhatianya pada Sehun, selalu saja membuat jantung Sehun berdetak tak normal. Bahkan ia melupakan kejadian yang kemarin ia alami dengan Chanyeol.

Berbicara tentang Chanyeol, Sehun sama sekali tak melihat batang hidungnya seharian ini. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat _mood_ Sehun turun. Ia ingin menemui Chanyeol. Bukan untuk memarahinya karena disini Sehun juga bersalah. Ia hanya ingin mengucapkan permintaan maafnya karena telah pergi ke taman dengan Jongin.

.

.

.

"Kris _hyung_ !" gugup Chanyeol karena di depannya kini berdiri Kris yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

Chanyeol memang sengaja membolos sekolah untuk menghindari Sehun, lebih tepatnya bersembunyi dari Sehun. Ia tak berani muncul di hadapan Sehun setelah apa yang sudah ia perbuat terhadapnya dan ia juga tak sanggup jika Sehun akan membencinya.

"Duduklah ! aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu." Perintah Kris yang melihat Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Kini mereka sedang berada di taman. Entahlah apa yang membuat Chanyeol untuk menghabiskan waktunya di tempat ini. Dan kebetulan Kris mengenali sosok Chanyeol yang sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman yang dilewatinya ketika ia akan berangkat ke Kampus.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya." Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menunduk segera mendongakan kepalanya menatap Kris dengan pandangan terkejut.

"_Mianhae_ !" ucapnya lalu menundukan wajahnya kembali. Mendengar penuturan Kris membuatnya berpikir jika Kris sudah tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Sehun kemarin.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Dan apakah kau tahu jika sebenarnya Sehun sangat takut dengan tempat ini." Chanyeol hanya bisa menautkan alisnya tak mengerti mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Taman. Tempat yang selalu disukai banyak orang merupakan tempat yang ditakuti oleh Sehun. Sebenarnya ia sangat menyukai taman namun karena kejadian 10 tahun silam, Sehun begitu membenci taman." Entah kenapa Kris tiba-tiba menceritakan ini pada Chanyeol. Kris hanya berpikir jika Chanyeol telah salah paham.

"Sehun pernah hampir dicelakai di taman ketika ia masih kecil." Lanjutnya. Sontak mata Chanyeol melebar mendengarnya.

"Dan kau tahu. Kemarin Jongin membantunya untuk kembali menyukai taman. Namun karena terlalu mencintainya, kau jadi menyimpulkan lain." Kini Chanyeol menatap Kris, tak biasanya ia berkata seperti ini padanya. Meski Kris dan Chanyeol cukup dekat karena dirinya sering keluar bertiga dengan Sehun. Namun baru kali ini Kris mengucapkan kata-kata seserius ini.

"Kau tak perlu tahu bagaimana aku bisa tahu tentang semua ini. Yang aku mau, kau segera menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Sehun. Aku tak mau melihatnya sering melamun seperti kemarin." Ucap Kris lalu beranjak pergi.

Chanyeol terdiam, lebih tepatnya ia masih memikirkan setiap kata-kata dari kakak _namjachingu_ nya tersebut.

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

"_Tao apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."_

"_Sepertinya hyung mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Kai tadi ya ?"_

_Kris mengangguk, sebenarnya ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya namun mau bagaimana lagi, rasa penasarannya lebih mendominasi dari pada rasa gengsinya._

"_Sebelumnya aku minta maaf hyung. Mungkin secara tidak langsung ini semua karena kesalahanku. Namun tolong jangan salahkan Kai. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa." _

_Kris hanya mengangguk. Dan dari Tao lah Kris mengetahui semuanya, ia menceritakan tentang perjanjian 10 tahun silam ketika mereka masih kecil. Perasaannya serta perasaan Jongin terhadap Sehun hingga perbuatan Chanyeol di taman hingga membuat Sehun pingsan. _

**End of Flash Back**

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Kris ingin sekali menghajar wajah Chanyeol ketika bertemu dengannya tadi. Namun setelah melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sudah babak belur membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Kris yakin jika itu semua ulah Jongin. Mungkin untuk kali ini ia harus berterima kasih pada Jongin yang membuatnya tak mengotori tangannya sendiri agar tidak menghajar Chanyeol.

Kris juga sebenarnya tahu jika Chanyeol sangat mencintai Sehun. Namun Kris tak punya hak untuk mencampuri urusan Chanyeol dan adiknya. Mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari dilewati Sehun dengan ceria. Entah karena ia sudah melupakan masalahnya dengan Chanyeol atau mungkin karena sikap Jongin yang sangat diluar dugaannya.

"Hunnie apa kau mau meminum bubble tea ? aku akan memesankan untukmu."

Begitulah sikap Jongin semenjak kejadian itu. Ia berubah seperti bukan Jongin yang dikenalnya. Ia bersikap tak seperti biasanya dimana ia selalu menampilkan tampang dingin dan tak banyak bicara. Namun itu tak berarti bagi Sehun. Kini Jongin seperti bertransformasi seperti Chanyeol _hyung_ nya. Ceria dan _protective_. Berbicara tentang itu, Sehun kini mulai teringat kembali dengan Chanyeol, _namjachingu_ nya.

'Chanyeol hyung' batin Sehun.

Ia hanya menghela nafas karena sudah hampir tiga hari ia tak bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Sehun sudah bertanya pada Tao namun Tao sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol tidak masuk. Sehun sudah menghubungi ponselnya namun selalu saja kotak suara Chanyeol yang menjawabnya. Pernah juga Sehun mengunjungi rumahnya namun kata salah satu _maid_ disana Chanyeol selalu keluar. Entah kemana karena maid tersebut juga tidak tahu.

Hari ini rencananya Sehun akan bertanya lagi kepada Tao tentang Chanyeol. Sehun hanya khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Chanyeol _hyung_ nya.

"Sehun, aku ingin bicara !"

DEG

Suara ini. Suara yang dinantikan Sehun selama tiga hari ini. Suara yang sangat ingin di dengarnya.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ !" ucap Sehun terkejut karena melihat Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Bolehkan kita bicara sebentar ?" Tanya Chanyeol dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Tidak di kantin. Bisakah kita ke belakang sekolah ?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Sehun menganggukan kepalanya kembali. Sehun sendiri juga ingin berbicara pada Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Sehun juga tak takut jika Chanyeol akan menyakitinya seperti beberapa hari lalu. Karena Sehun yakin itu tak sengaja dan Chanyeol tak pernah tega untuk menyakitinya.

Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah berada di belakang sekolah. Mereka masih terdiam. Entahlah tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi canggung dan tak ada yang berani untuk memulai pembicaraan. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas mereka kemari ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"Aku…" ucap Chanyeol dan Sehun bersamaan. Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa detik.

Hening.

Sama sekali tak ada yang mau membuka suara kembali.

"_Mianhae_ !" lagi-lagi Chanyeol dan Sehun mengucapkan kata yang sama secara bersamaan.

"_Hyung_ duluan."

"Tidak kau saja yang duluan."

"Baiklah !" ucap Sehun pada akhirnya.

"_Mianhae_ karena aku menyembunyikan sesuatu dari _hyung_. _Mianhae_ karena aku telah pergi ke taman dengan Kai sementara aku tak pernah mau pergi denganmu. _Mianhae_ juga karena aku Kai memukulmu." Sehun menundukan wajahnya tak mau menatap Chanyeol. Ia takut akan reaksi Chanyeol nantinya.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau takut pergi ke taman. Dan kau seharusnya tak perlu minta maaf. Karena disini akulah yang salah." Chanyeol berusaha menahan suaranya agar terdengar seperti biasanya.

"_Hyung_.. !" gumam Sehun lirih.

"Aku tahu sekarang dihatimu tidak hanya ada namaku. Bahkan mungkin sejak dulu telah ada nama lain dihatimu. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Apapun keputusanmu setelah ini. Aku akan menerimanya." Chanyeol menatap Sehun lekat.

"Maksud _hyung_ ?" Sehun sungguh tak mengerti dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk meneruskan hubungan ini jika memang kau tak mau. Pilihlah seseorang yang benar-benar kau cintai." Chanyeol akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

Jongin yang bingung karena tak menemukan Sehun di mejanya mulai khawatir. Sempat salah satu siswa memberitahunya jika Sehun pergi bersama Chanyeol. Dan itu semakin membuatnya khawatir. Dan disinilah Jongin, berlari mengitari sekolahnya untuk mencari keberadaan Sehun.

Sehun yang berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan melamunkan akan pertanyaan Chanyeol tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang menarik tangannya.

Srett

"Kai !" Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang kini sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Dari mana..Hah..saja kau.. hah..hah.. !" ucapnya disela-sela mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menuju ke kelas. Kenapa kau lari-lari. Pelajaran olahraga masih besok kan ?" Tanya Sehun polos.

"Yakk aku berlarian karena mencarimu tahu !" Dan satu pukulan tepat mengenai kepala Sehun.

.

.

.

Kini Sehun masih berada di kamar. Memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol pagi tadi.

'Orang yang benar-benar aku cintai ?' batin Sehun mencoba mengartikan ucapan Chanyeol.

Tok Tok Tok

"Ya masuk !" ucap Sehun begitu mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Hunnie !" sapa orang yang mengetuk kamar Sehun.

"Ne _hyung_ ?" Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya yang tadinya terlentang di kasur.

"Apakah semua baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Kris dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Sehun.

"N-ne semua baik-baik saja." Jawab Sehun gugup. Bagaimana _hyung_ nya bisa tahu jika kini ia tak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Kau tahu. Terkadang sesuatu yang dipendam sendiri akan membuatnya menjadi beban yang berat jika tidak dikeluarkan." Kris mencoba menarik Sehun agar mau menceritakan masalahnya. Sehun sendiri juga merasa aneh karena tiba-tiba sang _hyung_ yang terkenal _uncare_ itu tiba-tiba berubah.

Sehun mencoba memakai kata yang tepat untuk menanyakannya. Mungkin bertanya pada kakaknya bukan hal yang buruk.

"_Hyung_ tahu bagaimana cara mengetahui orang yang benar-benar _hyung_ cintai." Kris tersenyum mendengarnya. Jadi inilah yang membuat Sehun kurang bersemangat ketika menyantap makan malamnya tadi.

"_Hyung_ memang masih kurang mengalaman masalah cinta. Namun untuk mengetahui itu _hyung_ mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mengetahuinya." Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan sang kakak.

"Memang bagaimana caranya ?" Tanya Sehun antusias.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Kau ajak mereka berdua jalan-jalan bertiga bersamamu. Kau pasti akan merasakan perbedaannya nanti ketika mereka berdua ada didekatmu." Terang Kris lembut.

Meski Sehun bingung dengan perkataan _hyung_ nya, namun Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

Jongin sangat senang karena Sehun memintanya untuk menemani jalan-jalan di weekend kali ini. Namun senyum Jongin buyar seketika begitu melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya.

"Mau apa kau kemari ?" Tanya Jongin ketus.

"Kau sendiri !" Chanyeol hanya bisa menjawabnya malas.

"Sehun menyuruhku untuk menunggunya disini." Jongin tersenyum karena alasannya sangat kuat untuk berada di taman ini.

"Sehun ?" Chanyeol tak percaya jika Sehun menyuruh Jongin untuk ke taman ini juga.

"Sehun juga memintaku untuk datang kemari !" Senyum diwajah Jongin lagi-lagi luntur seketika. Bagaimana Sehun bisa menyuruh dirinya dan juga Chanyeol kemari. Tidak tahukan Sehun jika Jongin sangat ingin menghajar wajah Chanyeol lagi.

"Kalian sudah kemari ? apakah sudah menunggu lama ?" tiba-tiba suara Sehun menginterupsi kecanggungan mereka yang mulai bersitegang.

Keduanya menggeleng. Sehun pun tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu _kajja_ !" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin dan juga Chanyeol. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, hingga membuat tubuh ringkihnya diapit dua _namja_ tersebut.

Kini mereka sudah berada di dekat sungai Han. Mereka sengaja memilih tempat ini untuk menghabiskan weekend kali ini, karena memang ketiganya sangat menyukai suasana hening dan menyejukan.

Mereka bertiga sudah duduk di bangku kayu dekat sungai tersebut. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia merasakan kecanggungan di antara dua _namja_ disampingnya, terlebih lagi kini tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan kegugupan yang luar biasa.

"Kalian kenapa memilih _ice cream_ rasa coklat sama sepertiku ?" ucap Sehun seadanya untuk menghilangkan suasana yang _awkward_ ini. Menanyakan hal yang mungkin agak aneh tentang _ice cream_ yang dibelinya ketika berjalan kemari.

"Itu karena aku sudah suka coklat sejak dulu !" jawab Chanyeol datar. Jongin yang tak mau kalahpun akhirnya ikut menjawab.

"Aku juga. Bahkan aku selalu meminumnya hingga membuat kulitku jadi sexy seperti ini." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Benarkah Kai ? bukankah kau sangat membenci coklat karena dulu kau pernah bilang jika hal itulah yang membuat kulitmu menjadi sedikit kecoklatan seperti ini."

DEG

Ternyata Sehun masih mengingatnya. Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya namun sedetik kemudian ia menundukan kepalanya karena malu akibat ketahuan berbohong. Jongin melihat senyum mencibir dari Chanyeol, dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Itu dulu Hunnie, sekarang aku sangat-sangat menyukai coklat." Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Chanyeol. Dan kini Chanyeol yang mengeram kesal.

OK sepertinya ini sama sekali tak membantu, pikir Sehun. Bagaimana kakaknya bisa memberi saran untuk mempertemukan mereka. Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba keheningan kembali melanda mereka setelah keributan kecil tadi. Sehun yang bosan akhirnya mengambil batu kecil yang ada di dekat tempat duduknya lalu melemparnya ke sunggai.

Plukk

Mata Sehun melebar begitu gelang di tangan kanannya juga ikut terlempar. Mungkin karena Sehun terlalu keras melempar batu tadi hingga gelang permberian kakaknya tersebut juga ikut terlempar.

"Kyaa gelangku !" jerit Sehun. Beruntung gelang tersebut jatuh di tepi sungai.

"Biar aku yang ambil." Ucap Chanyeol lalu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak biar aku saja." Lagi-lagi Jongin tak mau mengalah.

Akhirnya mereka beradu cepat untuk mengambil gelang Sehun. Ketika gelang tersebut sudah berada di dekat mereka. Jongin dan Chanyeol mulai terlibat aksi dorong-mendorong untuk mengambil gelang Sehun. Mereka tak memperhatikan jika posisi mereka berada di tepi sungai hingga akhirnya…

Byurrr

Mereka berdua pun jatuh ke dalam sungai.

"Kai !" Sehun yang melihatnyapun segera berlari menuju mereka. Sementara Jongin dan Chanyeol sibuk mencari gelang Sehun yang kini ikut tercebur ke sungai. Beruntung air sungai tersebut tidak keruh hingga mempermudah mereka untuk mencarinya.

Byurrr

Sehun ikut masuk ke dalam sungai karena khawatir tak ada satupun dari Jongin dan Chanyeol yang muncul ke permukaan. Tanpa ia ingat jika dirinya tak bisa berenang.

Jongin dan Chanyeol yang sibuk menyelam mencari gelang Sehun dikagetkan oleh suara jatuhnya seseorang ke dalam sungai. Akhirnya mereka mengangkat wajah mereka ke permukaan. Mereka mencari dimana Sehun dan mata mereka terbelalak begitu tak menemukan keberadaan Sehun.

Sehun yang kini mengumpat dalam hati karena lupa jika ia tak bisa berenang namun nekat masuk ke dalam air untuk menyelamatkan Kai, akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika dadanya semakin sesak karena tak mampu bernafas di dalam air sementara tubuhnya terus tenggelam ke dasar.

'Kai to-long !' batin Sehun di tengah-tengah usahanya menarik oksigen.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

a/n : jangan timpuk saya lagi karena lagi-lagi menyiksa Sehun di chapter ini. #bow.

Bolehkah saya bertanya lagi. Di antara anggota EXO mana yang brothercomplex nya paling kuat. Kalau dari kaca mataku #plakk XD itu Sehun & Suho. Ada lagi nggak ?

* * *

**Balasan review Chapter 6 :**

**Destyrahmasari** : Yup bener banget, itu Kris-ssi. :D Meski Chan orangnya sangat ceria dan tidak ada tampang seremnya, namun biasanya type yg seperti itu lebih menyeramkan jika marah. #plakk ditendang Chan XD

**Tiikaaa** : terduga nggak jika Kris disini nggak marah ? dan semuanya beda dari perkiraan chingu XD. Mianhae. Kris lagi nggak mood pukul orang. Sehun sendiri nggak mau membenci orang karena Sehun berpikir 'cintailah musuhmu' #plakk nggak nyambung XD

**HunHan baby** : Itu ekspresi Kai waktu push up serem banget. Eh, Sehun malah cengegesan nanggapinya. #duakk. Bdw, link nya itu nggak full ya chingu ? Kok nggak ada card kissing game nya ? padahal ada moment LayHun loh ~~ XD

**Evilfish1503** :OMO Jangan gila dong, ntar yang review malah tambah dikit. Lagi pula RSJ sudah penuh. Nggak kuat nampung pasien lagi. #plakk XD

**Glux99** : Dear kamu line 99 ya ? kalau baca smut di skip nggak ? kan bahaya. (mencoba memberi contoh yg baik) :P bdw, Gomawo ne ;)

**Utsukushii02** : Ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo ne ^^ semoga suka dengan Chapter ini.

**Nin nina** : Chanyeol lagi dimakan nafsu cinta makanya jadi lost control dear, XD. Coba tadi bawa tali. Kita ikat Chan agar tak bisa bertindak macam-macam XD.

**RaeMii** : Kyaaaa chagiya~~ #duakk ditendang XD. Itu memang sengaja aku buat seperti itu, karena aku ingin tahu mana readers yang bener-bener memperhatikan hal kecil di FF ini. The answer : karena hanya pintu disebelah Sehun yang Chan kunci. Dia belum sempat kunci pintu disampingnya, karena sibuk akan pikirannya sendiri. Sementara Kai menarik Chanyeol dari arah pintu samping Chanyeol. (nggak masuk akal ya ? anggap saja begitu. LOL XD) Oh ya pair yang chingu suka siapa ? KaiHun ? ChanHun ? HanHun? KrisHun ? LayHun ? or yg lain.

**Mir-acleKim** : OMO, suka Sehun tersiksa ternyata. Disini Sehun sedang bertaruh nyawa, eothokhae ? XD. Anyway Mianhae jika sedikit telat update nya XD

**Seblak park** : bagian mana yang buat chingu senang ? jangan bilang waktu Chanyeol coba rape Sehun. :P

**Wonkyuhae** : Suka pair WonKyu juga kah chingu ? anyway Thank's atas semangatnya. Itu Kris Chingu yang nguping. Nggak tau tuh si naga jadi suka nguping pembicaraan orang begitu. #jewer Kris XD

**Xxx** : ternyata banyak yang suka Sehun tersiksa. Disini lagi-lagi Sehun tersiksa. XD. Di Chapter ini secara tidak langsung Sehun juga sudah menyadarinya siapa yang benar-benar ia cintai. XD

**Me** : gomawo chingu atas infonya. Jadi chingu nggak memihak Chan ya ? #Kai senyum sumringah. XD

**Ryuuki** : Apakah Chan menyeramkan dear ? itu karena ia lagi emosi saja. Coba deh lihat weekly idol waktu Chan disuruh dance. Chen sih biasa-biasa saja nanggapinya. And juga nurut. Namun waktu Chanyeol nari ? OMO #tutup mata. Pasti sakit lututnya. PD-nim pasti deathglare ke dia karena buat microphone nya rusak XD.

**Diyas** : ya ampun dear, namamu mengingatkanku pada nama namja tetanggaku. Orangnya ganteng tinggi lumayan ada Chinese nya. Namun matanya besar. #duakk XD. Gomawo ne :D

**Changmin loppie** : don't worry. Chanyeol, Tao sama Kris sudah ada jatahnya. Di Chapter terakhir ya~ ;)

**Askasufa** : Tapi Sehun baik kan chingu ? dia sama sekali nggak benci Chanyeol XD. Mungkin karena Sehun sudah dapat penggantinya. #lirik Kai #dijitak Sehun XD

**Kkamjonghyun** : Whoa~~ bener chingu. Itu memang Kris. Ne nggak papa chingu. Lebih baik telat dari pada nggak sama sekali :D

**Oh Hannie** : ini sudah kilat kan dear ? XD. Ini juga sudah panjang. Semoga nggak bosan bacanya :D

**_Tidak ada yang tertinggalkan ?_**

**_Kansahamnida ^^_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Hwang Zi Tao, and Park Chanyeol**

**Pair : KaiHun, TaoHun, ChanHun and KrisHun (brothership)**

**Others : EXO Member**

**Rate : T (Semi M)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo (es), Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Boring etc**

**EXO member just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**:::: ~ :::: YAGSOKHAE :::: ~ ::::**

**Chapter 8 End**

.

.

.

"Shit !" umpat Jongin sebelum menenggelamkan dirinya kembali ke sungai untuk mencari Sehun. Ia yakin jika suara yang di dengarnya tadi adalah Sehun yang melompat ke sungai.

"Bodoh !" ucap Chanyeol ketika menyadari kecerobohan Sehun yang masuk ke sungai tanpa mengingat jika dirinya tak bisa berenang.

Akhirnya mereka berdua mencari Sehun di dalam air. Sementara Sehun yang kini mulai merasakan kesadarannya menipis hanya bisa pasrah jika ia harus meninggal di tempat ini. Setidaknya ia merasa bahagia ketika bisa berjalan bersama dengan dua orang yang disayanginya.

Jongin terus mencari dan mencari, hingga ia menemukan sesosok yang dicintainya terus tenggelam ke dasar. Jongin semakin mempercepat gerakannya untuk menggapai tubuh yang terpejam tersebut.

'Dapat !' batin Jongin

Sreett

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun, lalu meraih pinggangnya agar tubuh tersebut tak kembali tenggelam ke dasar. Perasaan Jongin kini kalut setelah melihat mata Sehun yang terpejam, bahkan Jongin tidak yakin jika paru-paru _namja_ cantik tersebut bekerja atau tidak.

Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun ke permukaan. Ia menyeret tubuh Sehun hingga ke tepi sungai. Chanyeol yang melihat Jongin sudah menemukai Sehun pun ikut menghampiri Jongin.

"Sehun buka matamu !" Jongin segera menekan dada Sehun untuk mengeluarkan air yang menyumbat pernafasannya.

"Sehun aku mohon buka !" teriak Jongin sekali lagi di tengah-tengah usahanya menyadarkan Sehun.

"Sehun bodoh buka matamu _jebal_ !" Jongin tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, ketika melihat Sehun yang tak juga membuka matanya. Ia terus menekan dada Sehun, berharap Sehun bisa bernafas kembali. Namun hingga sekarang, dada Sehun sama sekali tak menunjukan pergerakan sama sekali.

Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya meraup bibir ranum Sehun untuk memberikan nafas buatan. Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya bisa membatu melihat Jongin yang kini berusaha menyadarkan Sehun.

" ..hah..!" Jongin mengatur nafasnya sebentar sebelum memberikan pernafasan buatan pada Sehun kembali. Tak ia hiraukan jika kini secara tidak langsung ia telah mencium Sehun, bahkan otaknya tak bisa merasakan ciuman tersebut. Yang ada dipikirannya cuma satu, memberikan oksigen agar Sehun bisa bernafas kembali.

"SEHUN BUKA MATAMU !" teriak Jongin kini dengan sangat keras. Sudah hampir 1 menit Jongin memberikan nafas buatan namun Sehun tak juga memberikan respon.

"AKU AKAN MERESTUIMU DENGAN CHANYEOL JIKA KAU MEMBUKA MATAMU SEKARANG Hikss !" Jongin tak kuasa menahan isakannya sejak tadi. Kini tangannya menepuk – nepuk pipi Sehun dengan cukup kasar. Mungkin bisa dibilang sedikit menamparnya. Hingga membuat Chanyeol terpaksa harus menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Jongin hentikan !" teriak Chanyeol.

"Tidak sebelum...hiks..Sehun..hiks..membuka mata..hiks !" rancau Jongin. Chanyeol sendiri kini juga mengeluarkan butiran bening dari kedua obsidiannya. Lebih tepatnya kini ia menangis dalam diam.

"Uhukk Uhukk !"

Jongin dan Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun yang kini berada di pangkuan Jongin.

"SEHUN !" teriak Jongin yang gembira begitu melihat Sehun membuka mata. Jongin memeluk Sehun erat. Sangat erat, seolah jika tidak demikian maka Sehun mungkin akan meninggalkannya lagi.

"Kai !" ucap Sehun lirih. Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengecup kening Sehun, menyalurkan perasaan bahagianya karena Sehun telah kembali.

Chanyeol hanya bisa melihst Sehun dan Jongin dengan tatapan sedih. Ternyata cinta Jongin tak kalah besarnya dari rasa cintanya terhadap Sehun.

Lalu apa yang sekarang di khawatirkan oleh Chanyeol. Jongin pasti bisa melindunginya. Mungkinkah sudah saatnya kini bagi Chanyeol untuk mengakhiri semua. Merelakan Sehun pada orang yang benar-benar dicintainya.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung. "_Hyung_ !" panggil Sehun lirih.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku !" tiba-tiba saja Jongin bersuara.

"Aku merestui hubungan kalian. Jaga Sehun baik-baik. Chanyeol _hyung_ !" ucap Jongin dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia melangkah ke arah Chanyeol dengan Sehun yang sudah berada di kedua lengannya.

"Kai !" Sehun menatap Jongin bingung. Entahlah tiba-tiba Sehun mengeratkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin ketika mereka sudah berada di dekat Chanyeol. Seolah Sehun tak ingin melepaskan Jongin begitu saja.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat raut wajah Sehun yang menegang. Sekarang ia tahu betul siapa yang dicintai Sehun.

"HAHAHA Dasar bodoh !" Jongin dan Sehun terkejut dengan Chanyeol yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apakah kalian tak sadar jika kalian saling mencintai ? Sehun mencintaimu Kai. Dia memilihmu !" Chanyeol berusaha tidak mengeluarkan cairan bening dari kedua matanya kembali. Chanyeol tak boleh terlihat lemah. Tidak akan.

"_Hyung_ !"

"Kau dengar nama siapa yang diteriakan Sehun sebelum melompat ke sungai ?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati. Sehun yang memang baru sadar mulai mengingat-ingat kembali alasan apa yang membuatnya nekat untuk melompat ke air.

"Dia menyerukan namamu Kai !" Jongin melihat Sehun yang kini sedang berada di gendongannya. Memastikan jika ucapan Chanyeol itu adalah sebuah kebenaran.

Dan benar saja. Wajah Sehun memerah. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Jongin sama sekali.

"Benarkah itu ?" Tanya Jongin memastikan. Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk menjawabnya.

Bibir Jongin tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Namun tiba-tiba ia mengingat perkataannya yang tadi.

'_Aku akan merestuimu dengan Chanyeol jika membuka matamu sekarang.'_

"Tap-tapi ..!" Ucap Jongin yang terpotong oleh perkataan Chanyeol.

"Lupakan tentang janjimu barusan. Aku tahu kau melakukannya hanya karena panik dan ingin Sehun kembali." Chanyeol tersenyum pada mereka berdua. Sementara Sehun kini bingung memikirkan perjanjian apa yang diucapkan Jongin ketika ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Berbahagialah Kai. Jika kau menyakitinya. Aku tak akan segan untuk mengambilnya darimu." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin.

"_Gomawo_. Dan tenang saja aku tak akan pernah menyakitinya. Jika itu terjadi bunuhlah aku." Jawab Jongin dengan sedikit berteriak. Jongin tak yakin apakah Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya atau tidak.

Chanyeol tersenyum dari kejauhan tanpa membalikan badannya. Mungkin Jongin memang orang yang tepat untuk Sehun nya.

"Jadi apakah kita sekarang …?" ucap Jongin yang tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya pada Sehun.

"Ne _saranghae_ Kim Jongin !" ucap Sehun pada akhirnya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jongin. Sehun sangat malu. Baru kali ini ia menyatakan cintanya pada seseorang.

"_Nado_ Oh Sehun !" Jongin mencium pucuk kepala Sehun dengan sayang setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat bermakna bagi Jongin. Hampir saja dewa kematian mengambil orang terkasihnya namun hari ini pula dewa cinta menghampirinya.

.

.

.

"Memang apa yang kau janjikan ketika aku tak sadar ?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

Kini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Sehun masih berada di gendongan Jongin. Tak mereka hiraukan tatapan orang yang berlalu lalang melihatnya. Tak Sehun hiraukan pula jika kini bajunya serta baju Jongin basah. Karena dengan jarak sedekat ini, Sehun tak merasak kedinginan sama sekali. Kehangatan dari tubuh Jongin sudah cukup membuatnya nyaman.

Sebenarnya Sehun meminta Jongin untuk menurunkannya tadi, namun Jongin tak mau menurutinya. Bahkan jika Sehun meminta turun ataupun meronta agar Jongin menurunkannya, Jongin malah mengancamnya akan memutuskan Sehun detik itu juga. Sehun yang tak mau putus dari Jongin pun terpaksa harus menuruti kemauan Jongin. Lagi pula Sehun sendiri sangat suka jika berada di gendongan Jongin. Karena Sehun bisa mendengar detak jantung Jongin dengan jarak sedekat itu. Dan sontak itu membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri mendengarnya.

"Rahasia sesama _namja_ !" jawab Jongin seadanya.

"Aku juga _namja_ !" Sahut Sehun cepat.

"Namun itu perjanjian antar sesama seme !"

"Aku bisa menjadi sememu !"

"Benarkah ? Bagaimana jika kita memperebutkan gelar itu di ranjang. !"

"Yakk dasar JONGIN MESUM !" teriak Sehun sambil menepuk dada Jongin pelan. Meski itu hanya sebuah mengalihan semata agar Jongin tak melihat jika wajah Sehun kini sudah semerah tomat.

"Yakk Oh Sehun berhenti bertingkah aku tak mau kau jatuh !" ucap Jongin yang kesulitan menggendong Sehun yang mulai merontah di gendongannya.

"Dan berhenti berteriak jika kau tak mau dikejar masa karena orang-orang berpikir jika aku akan memperkosamu !" lanjutnya.

Sehun terdiam. Ia sadar jika ia sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Sehun hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya.

Jongin hanya menelan ludah melihat _namja_ yang beberapa menit tadi sudah menyandang resmi sebagai kekasihnya.

"Aku mau turun !" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ! kau masih lemah !"

"Kata siapa ?"

"Kataku !"

"Tapi aku ini berat !"

"Siapa bilang. Kau itu sangat ringan. Lihat saja tubuhmu yang hanya terdiri dari darah dan tulang."

"Coba ulangi ucapanmu Kim Jongin ?"

"Memang aku tadi berbicara apa ?"

"Aishh !"

Begitulah perdebatan-perdebatan kecil antara Sehun dan Jongin yang menemani mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_ besok Siwon _ahjussi_ akan melangsungkan pertunangan ?" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua kini berada di ruangan tengah sedang asyik menonton TV sedangkan Kris sibuk membolak-balikan majalah dewasa di tangannya.

"Lalu ?" sahut Kris malas.

"_Ahjussi_ menyuruh kita datang dengan membawa pasangan." Ucap Sehun yang kini larut memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan _hyung_ nya.

Sehun sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin hampir 3 bulan. Dan hubungan mereka kini semakin romantis. Namun Sehun bingung dengan _hyung_ nya yang tak pernah mengajak pacarnya ke rumah.

Kris menaruh perhatiannya pada Sehun. Dan ia langsung menutup majalah yang dipegangnya begitu melihat Sehun yang melebarkan matanya melihat halaman yang di buka Kris tadi.

Bukk

"Yakk apa yang kau lihat ?" Tanya Kris. Jangan sampai ia mengotori otak adiknya yang cantik ini dengan keyadongan yang ia punya. Mungkin Jongin akan mematahkan kakinya nanti. Mengerikan sekali dua kakak adik bermarga Kim itu jika marah. Dengan ilmu bela diri yang mereka miliki membuatnya tak berani bertingkah aneh di depan mereka.

"Tidak ada !" Sehun kembali melihat acara TV nya yang menayangkan animasi Mickey Mouse.

Hufftt

Kris menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"_Hyung_ kau belum mejawab pertanyaanku ?"

"Yang mana ?"

"Kau akan datang dengan siapa besok malam ?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu !"

Sehun mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan _hyung_ nya.

"_Hyung_ juga harus mencari pacar agar tidak jadi perjaka tua nantinya !" teriak Sehun yang melihat Kris melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku masih dua-puluh-dua-tahun Oh Sehun !" teriak Kris yang juga tak kalah kerasnya.

.

.

.

Malamnya kini Sehun sudah berada di acara pertunangan pamannya dengan membawa Jongin kekasihnya. Sehun tak pernah melepaskan tangannya di lengan Jongin. Lebih tepatnya Sehun takut Jongin di gaet (?) _namja_ atau _yeoja_ yang ada di pesta pertunangan pamannya.

"Kita kesana Kai !" ucapnya menarik tangan Jongin begitu melihat _hyung_ nya yang sedang berdiri sendirian di tengah pesta sambil meminum wine.

"Ah tunggu !" Sehun menghentikan _waiters_ yang berjalan di depannya, lalu akan mengambil minuman di nampan yang dibawahnya.

"Yakk Oh Sehun. Kau belum cukup umur untuk meminumnya. Nanti aku akan mengambilkanmu jus jeruk disana." Ucap Jongin menahan tangan Sehun yang hampir mengambil minuman berakohol tersebut.

"Baiklah. Kau juga belum cukup umur. Jadi nanti temani aku ne !" ucap Sehun ceria. Sayang sekali padahal Jongin juga mau mencicipinya nanti. Namun Jongin tak membiarkan Sehun untuk meminumnya. Curang ! -_-

"_Hyung_ kau disini besama siapa ?" ucap Sehun begitu mereka sampai di depan Kris.

"Kau kira _hyung_ mu ini tidak laku eoh ?" ucap Kris menyeringgai.

"Hyung mu ini sangat tampan. Banyak yang mengantri hanya untuk bisa berfoto denganku." Ucap Kris dengan segala kenarsisannya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja dua _namja_ bertubuh tiang listrik mendekatinya. Dan segera masuk kepelukan kedua lengan Kris yang sudah di rentangkannya.

Mata Sehun dan Jongin terbelalak melihat siapa dua _namja_ tersebut. Sehun hanya bisa mengangga lebar melihat barisan tiang listrik di depannya. Sementara Kai hanya bisa menatap tajam ketiganya.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ / Tao _gege_ !" teriak Jongin dan Sehun serempak.

**The End**

* * *

Ok ini beneran End. ^_^V

Jangan timpuk saya jika Endingnya GaJe.

Untuk para readers setia FF ini dan juga reviewers. Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena sudah menyempatkan membaca Fict abal ini.

Untuk siders. Tak maukah kalian meninggalkan 'jejak' di Chapter terakhir ini ?

Tenang aku tak akan memaksa kalian. Sesadarnya saja ne. ^_^

Bolehkah saya membuat FF lagi ? XD

Sebagai rasa terima kasih saya karena kalian sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mengikuti FF ini bahkan review di setiap chapternya ataupun di chapter tertentu saja. Saya ingin membuat FF lagi. Disini saya menyerahkan pair pada readers. Namun hanya boleh memberikan suara satu pair saja ne ? Jadi nanti saya buat FF dengan beberapa pair pilihan readers.  
Ok untuk RaeMii karena sudah berhasil mencari kejanggalan FF ini di Chapter 6. Otomatis akan langsung masuk menjadi pair dalam FF saya.

Dan seperti biasa FF saya adalah cinta persegi (segi empat) jadi tersisa dua pair yang kosong. Tentukan pilihan kalian sekarang. #plakkk seperti main game saja XD lol

**Big Thank's to :**

Bbuingbbuingaegyo **nin** **nina** tiikaaa **Dazlling** **Kpopers** YoungChanBiased **evilfish1503** alcici349 **askasufa** RaeMii **Ichizuki** **Takumi** Ran Hwa **Changmin loppie** Sehunaaa **Park Yoorin** Gysnowers **rinie hun** xxx **kadera** shaku **Michelle Jung** guest **miko minyeo** park chanhun **Nam Hyora** eksotiks **Wonkyuhae** Oh Min Hun **Sehunkai** Oh Dhan Mi **Mir acleKim** Ryuki **sehunaaa** seblak park **Glux99** taryfeb **aii kai** ryuuki **hunnie13** HunHan Baby **Jjongie Chaca Yixing** utsukushii02 **me** diyas **parkchonyal** Oh Hannie **rahmadanivaresa** Kkamjonghun **marvinaoct** orchid **who** rahmaiaia

Ini reviewers dari chapt awal – akhir. Adakah yang belum kesebut ? Kok aku merasa banyak banget ya? Banyak yg hilang lalu muncul kembali, Dan banyak juga yg mungkin ganti nama ID XD. oh ya, saya tunggu saran dari kalian semua ^^

**Sekali lagi Kansahamnida #deepbow**


End file.
